Mint's Life After Death
by KallenAKAMint
Summary: What if ichigo,had a twin sister,but she died along with his mom.What is his twin doing after her death.What will happen to her,will they re-meet?Read and find out what will happen,to him, and his twin sister.Note:Under Editing,don't worry I'm back and ready to update the story this time.
1. Intro

**Before you begin to read this story, there is some thing that you should know. Some characters, and dialogue lines belong to Tite Kubo, but the story plot is mine. Yes there is going to be a twist to the story it might shock you. Enjoy. (A/N: Chapter was rewritten and if there's any grammar and spelling mistakes please fill free to tell me. I will fix and up load it again. Thank You for reading!)**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

When Ichigo was born, so was his twin sister, Mint. Although, their looks were somewhat different, they were still the same. Ichigo had Brown eyes, and bright orange hair, while mint had hazel eyes, and dark orange hair. But one thing that was the same was their ability of seeing ghosts.

Four years past and Karin and Yuzu were born. So Ichigo join the dojo so he would protect his family, from danger. While, attending the dojo Ichigo meet Tasuki. Five years later on June 17th, Ichigo was picked up, by his mom and sister Mint. They walked by a river that was over flowing of water, from the heavy rain that was poring down. For a moment Ichigo saw what looked like a girl.

"Mint look, there's a girl down their," Ichigo said before running down their. "No, Ichigo, don't! Mommy, Ichigo when down there," Mint said scared, while pulling her towards Ichigo. "ICHIGO," Misaki screamed, running towards him, and letting go of Mint's hand. Misaki was able to hold Ichigo back from falling in the water.

Moments later Mint looked around the river and saw what looked like a monster to her. But it was a hollow named, Grand Fisher. She ran towards her mother, but she didn't have the chance to even check on her, when the hollow suddenly flung her to the side. Mint landed on the ground that made her banged her head into a rock. Grand Fisher, then killed her mother, Misaki, and left to Hueco Mundo.

30 minutes past from the disaster, Ichigo wakes up to find him self covered by blood from his mother. Ichigo was crying when he saw his mom laying over him. He looked around to see if Mint's was safe, but he found her dead.

"MINT, NO YOU CAN'T BE DIED ASWELL!" Ichigo screamed, while looking at her with wide eyes. "SOMEONE HELP, ANYONE!" Isshin came running, because he was worried about them, as it has become dark. Isshin found Ichigo crying beside his sister, "Ichigo what happened, come on," Isshin said will dealing for an ambulance. From that day on Ichigo, Felt as every thing was his fault, because he wanted to save what looked as a little girl.


	2. Soul Society My dad figure

**(A/N: Chapter was rewritten and if there's any grammar and spelling mistakes please fill free to tell me. I will fix and up load it again. Thank You for reading!)**

**Chapter 2: Soul Society; My dad figure.**

The next day after the incident, Mint woke up, and found her self alone. She was died. "Mom, ICHIGO. Are you okay?" She creamed, and began to run to her house. She walked though the door and found Ichigo, ready to go to school. He walked past me looking at the floor without noticing me there.

She didn't know that he was sad about her death, but he was really sad and guilty about her and her mother's death. She walked in the living room, and found her father mourning. She was shocked to see that her mother was died as well. Mint ran out the door, heading back to the river bank, and found her twin walking around the river. He was walking as if he was waiting for Mint and his mother to come back.

Mint turns around so he won't see her, because she did want him to cry. She hated when Ichigo cries because of her, or for anything. When she turned around, she found herself facing a man in a black kimono, and was holding a sword at her. She thought that she was going to die, but she was already died so she wasn't scared. "If you don't want to get hurt like last night then come with me to the Soul Society. You'll be safe there, I promise," the man said with a soft smile, and placing his sword back in its sheath.

Mint didn't say a word and took his hand. A pair of sliding doors appeared, and they walked though the doors. Within the doors he informed her about her name (she had to be informed because when you get thought the gates, many souls tend to forget their memories). They arrived in the Genti 13, and he said, "Come on, you most see the Head captain, he must know about you, and your strong spiritual power." Mint looked at him, and said "I see, I understand."

/First person, Mint/

When we arrived he told me to bow and stay quiet, unless spoken to, while we were inside. So I did as what I was told. They talked for a while, and then I was told "_What's your name?_" by the head captain.

"My name is, Mint Kurosaki," I said with a bow of respect. He looked at me for a while but he went back to talk to the man. After they talked we left, and he took me to one of their spare rooms for me to stay, instead of living outside the gates of the Genti 13.

"You will stay here, while you go to school. I will bring every thing that you will need, and I will also be bringing you, your meals. So stay here and please don't go wondering off, ok?" The brown haired man that brought me said in a calm kind voice. I simply responded, "Yes sir, I won't leave the room."

He laughed a bite, and said, "Please call me Kaito, well I'll be back as fast as I can." He walked out the door, and I felt as if my face was burning. His kind smile, when he left, made me blush so red that I was embarrassed, which made it even worse.

After a while I grow bored and decided to open the door that heads towards the garden. The breeze was calm; the sunlight gave a warm felling. It made me happy. The man came in the room and saw me sitting still, but I didn't notice him came in the room. I noticed him once he called my name, so he can give me my clothes, for school, and a kimono to change in. It was beautiful, he was glade that I like it, and gave me some thing to eat, he then told me what not to do while I'm here.

I felt as if, he was a father to me. "Uh… Kaito-san, can we walk around?" I asked in an innocent voice. He nodded, and held out a hand to help me up. We walked for a long time, until it was the time came for me to head back to my room. "I'll come back in the morning, to walk you to the school," Kaito said. I nodded and went to sleep.

_Mint look, there's a girl down their… MINT, NO YOU CAN'T BE DIED… SOMEONE HELP, ANYONE!_ I woke up in the middle of the night, scared, but I didn't recognize anyone in my nightmare. "Maybe, he was some one I knew, in the real world?" I said out loud, and went back to sleep.**  
**


	3. I attend shinigami school I GET LOST!

**(A/N: Chapter was rewritten and if there's any grammar and spelling mistakes please fill free to tell me. I will fix and up load it again. Thank You for reading!)**

**Chapter 3: I Attend Shinigami School. I GET LOST!**

/First person, Mint/

I woke up by the chirps of the birds outside. I slowly, opened my eyes, and got up from my futon bed. Then headed to the place where my clothes were. I quickly changed and folded up the futon bed that Kaito laid for me. After I finished folding the futon bed, I walked to the sliding door, opening to the garden. I sat by the sliding doors.

The breeze was calm but was strong enough to blow my hair around. The breeze was chilly. It always seemed to sound as if it was talking to me, trying to tell me something. The sun was barely rising from its long sleep. It gave a warm feeling, as if I had a blanket warming me up from the breeze.

I remembered the dream I had last night. I couldn't see the faces of the people in the dream, they were all fuzzy. But they knew my name, and they sounded sad, every time I heard the voices, the voice of a little boy, and maybe an older woman as well. The tone of their voices made me feel sad. Who are they? How do they know my name?

Moments later, Kaito came in the room, but I was still thinking of the dream, that I didn't sense him come in. "Good-morning Mint, how did you sleep last night?" I jumped from Kaito's sudden outburst; I turned to face the brown haired man, standing right behind me. "You startled me. Oh, I slept fine, and good-morning, too you too." I said while getting up from the sliding doors. "That's good then, I got you your breakfast, and I got you a ribbon to tie your hair," he said, while handing my food, and a ribbon.

I took the ribbon, and tied my hair in a ponytail. I looked at him, and said with a smile, "Thanks for the food and ribbon, Kaito." He just nodded, and sat in front of me while I began to eat. When I finished eating, we started to walk to the school.

/First person, Kaito/

I started heading to mint's corridors, with her breakfast in hand. While walking past the tenth squad, I come a cross Rangiku. I waved at her and said, "Good-morning Rangiku!" The brown haired girl turns to look at me and waves. "Hey Kaito… huh… what are you doing around the tenth squad," she asked me in a confused tone. "Oh, I'm going to the corridors of the new student that Captain Yamamoto, asked me to look out for.

"Oh Rangiku, I have a favor to ask you?" I asked Rangiku, "Sure, what do you need me to do, for you," she replied to my question, with a strange look in her face. I pause to think of the right words to say. "Do you have a ribbon that you don't need by any chance," I asked her, and she just looked at me strangely. "Ah… I might have one… I think… Is it for a girl," she asked, with sly tone in her voice. "It's for the student, because she doesn't have anything to tie her hair away from he face, that's all…" I said nervously. She smiled and said, "Haha. Okay, it'll try to find one, I'll go get it, just stay there." She just chucled while she re-entered the tenth squad, corridors.

It took Rangiku a while to get the ribbon, but when she came out, she had an orange ribbon in her hand. "Here you go. Hey, you should bring here over here one day so I can meet her, and then she can have a girl friend, so she can talk to me about girly thing," explained Rangiku, as she was handing the ribbon to me. I gave her a smile, "thanks, and I will. Maybe when she doesn't have to go to school," I said, as I walked away, while I wave good-bye to her.

When I got to Mint's room, I found her by the door, to the garden. She looks as if she was lost in though, because she didn't notice me as I came in. She jumped up, when I called out to her. "Good-morning Mint, how did you sleep last night?" I blushed a little when I saw her big clear hazel eyes look up at me.

"…Good-morning Kaito! I slept just fine," she said with a happy, but small smile I her face. I looked down to her, and smiled back, "That's great, well here, I got you a ribbon to tie your hair away from you face." She took the ribbon and began to tie her hair in a high pony tail. I handed her, her breakfast, and quietly began to eat.

The orange ribbon was a good color for her. Even though, it was barely visible from her hair color. I couldn't believe that she had I different hair color from her mother, but the same color for her brother. What I don't get is why she forgot her memories so fast; it takes a long time for the memories to be completely gone. Maybe she forgot, because she had massive spiritual energy?

We started to head of to the gates, so we can get to the Academy. We talked on the way, but not much. By the time we got to the gate many of the students were walking as if they were being forced down. "Uh, Mint? You should, calm down a bite, or you might kill some of the students," She looked at me after I told her that, and so she did as she was told. "Okay Kaito, but why will I kill the students," she asked so innocently, and so I replied, "You might because your spiritual energy is very strong. So if you stay calm you should be able to control your spiritual powers, okay?"

From that she just looked up to me and nodded me an okay, and she started to head to the entrance. "Oh, Mint. Head straight back afterwards, if you're not back in time, I will come and look for you," I explained. By that, she nodded and continued to walk to the school. _I just hope she'll be okay, _I thought as I started to walk back.

Every step Mint took closer to the school, she began to get nervous. But she remembered what Kaito told her to, _Try to stay calm, and you will be able to control you spiritual energy._ So she did what she was told, but when she entered, she grew extremely nervous, and started to see teens fall to the ground. At the site of this, she calmed down and continued to walk to the office.

The office was calm. One of the teachers came towards me, and said, "You must be Miss Kurosaki, correct." I looked up to her; she was wearing the same robe that Kaito was always wearing. "Yes, My name is Kurosaki, Mint," I replied to the teacher, with a bow. She smiled and said, "Well then, I will be you home room teacher, then you will have combat class, after combat you will have lunch, then you will have Kido class. I will take you to class, come with me."

They walked to the class, and the whole time Mint, looked at the floor, so she wouldn't have any eye contact with any of the students. When the class started, Mint introduced her self and took a seat at an empty table. Then she walked to the combat class, and had fun, even though she was hit hard. She felt as if she knew how to fight and not cry from getting hit (she was bullied in school, along with ichigo, because of their orange hair).

At lunch, she sat under a tree hearing the leaves from the trees, move by the wind. She didn't eat, because she didn't have food, or money, to buy food. When it came time for Kido class, they had to learn the saying of the Kido spells. It was easy for her she was able to remember the spells they learned. After learning some of the spells, they began to use the spells. When it came for her turn, she did it perfectly, but a little to powerful.

In the end of the class, she heard people whispering to each other about her. She didn't like it, but she ignored them. She walked out of the class room, and began to walk back to the Genti 13.

/First person, Mint/

When I got to the back to the serrate, I walk to my corridor. Along the way, many soul reapers were confused and curious to see a child, in the serrate. By them looking at me I think I took the wrong turn. I found my self in a different area. I saw the number 13 so I knew I was lost. So I turn around to walk back, but I bumped into some one. I thing I'm in big trouble**  
**


	4. The Raven Haired Girl Girlfriends

**(A/N: Chapter was rewritten and if there's any grammar and spelling mistakes please fill free to tell me. I will fix and up load it again. Thank You for reading!)**

**Chapter 4: The Raven Haired Girl; Girl friends.**

/First person, Mint/

_'Oh no, I'm in big trouble.'_ I thought nervously as I turned to see who it was. I saw a girl, with black raven hair, and big violet eyes. Next to her was, a man with black raven hair as well, and very tall. They looked at me very strangely. "Are you lost? What's you name?" the girl said, the man then squatted, and said, "And why is a student so young like you doing here in the serrate?"

I felt so nervous that I almost cried, but I stayed calm so my spiritual energy wouldn't get out of control. I looked at the man straight in his eyes and said, "My name is Mint Kurosaki, I live within the serrate, and yes I'm lost." There was silence, but was broke of by the laughter of the man.

"Well that not something you see every day. Either way, I'm leutenant Kaien Shiba of the 13th squad. It's nice to meet you, Mint," the man said cheerfully. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, how about you come in and we can talk. Does that sound okay?" the girl said holding out a hand towards me, to help me up. I nodded, and entered the 13th squad headquarters.

As soon As I came in a man was walking towards us. He had pure white hair, very tall, and to me he had a kid face, for an older man. "Welcome back, you two, how did you training go? And who is this?" the man said. Shiba, then said, "Captain shouldn't you be in bed. Oh and this is Mint Kurosaki, a student becoming a Shinigami." "It's very nice to meet you, sir. Sorry, but I don't know your name," I said bowing in respect and in apology.

"I'm the captain of the squad. Jushiro Ukitake." After we meet we talked a bite, and then I heard some one call out my name. "Mint, where are you?" Kaito called out. Oh no, I forgot that Kaito will get worried for not being home by now. "I'm sorry but I have to go. It was nice meeting all of you." I bowed and started to run to the gate. I felt someone holding me back. It was the Rukia.

"Wait, were you going?" she said look down to me. But soon Kaito came in and saw me. He looked so worried about me, and began to talk. "Oh, there you are, my apologies captain Ukitake," he bowed to the captain. "Oh, so that was what captain Yamamoto was talking to me about. So this is the famous girl, so it was her reatsu I was feeling," Ukitake, said as he stood up. Kaito just responded with a, "Yes sir. Well I have to get her to her corridor."

Kaito walked me out, and he still looked worried. "Mint, you gave me a fright, I was so worried." "I'm sorry, Kaito, I got lost and bumped into lieutenant Shiba, and Rukia." He just gave me a smile and said, "Its okay. The only thing is that you are safe," I began to cry. Kaito carried me in his arms, to my corridor, as I cried.

One week later Kaito came by in the afternoon along with one of his friends. It was Rangiku. "Hey there, my name is Rangiku, and you must be Mint." Rangiku said. "She came so you can have someone other then me to talk to. Oh I have to go I have a Mission to get to. Rangiku will be taking care of you will I'm gone as well, Okay," Kaito said a as he left to his mission. At first there was silence, but then I asked her, "So which squad are you from, Rangiku?" "I'm from the 10th squad, "She said, and we began to talk about many different things.

After two hours Rangiku and I got lunch. Later Rukia came as well and so we talked.

"So, Mint, from all the guys you've seen, who do you like?" Rangiku asked. "Well, I'm just 9 years old and everyone is too old for me," I responded. She looked disappointed, and Rukia and I began to laugh. To be honest, I felt so happy to have girls over and talk, no, not just girls, but friends.

"Hey girls, I'm back. Thanks for taking care of her," Kaito said as he walked in my room. "Your welcome, well it was fun. See you later Mint." Rangiku said as she walked out with Rukia. I waved good-bye and said, "Come back any time, Okay."


	5. My birthday New school year

**(A/N: Chapter was rewritten and if there's any grammar and spelling mistakes please fill free to tell me. I will fix and up load it again. Thank You for reading!)**

**Chapter 5: My Birthday; New School Year.**

/First person, Mint/

Last year went by fast, but today is my day. Today is my Birthday. Well I don't know when my real day of my birthday is, but Kaito said I will have my birth date on the day I came to soul society. Either way, we are going to the 13th squad headquarters to celebrate. Kaito and Captain Ukitake, were the ones in charge of how is coming to the party. When I got there with Kaito, the garden was filled with people I didn't know. Some had captain coats, and some where lieutenants, but I was happy that Rangiku and Rukia were there.

"Hey Rukia,"

"Oh, hey Mint. Do you like to party so far?"

"Well I just got here so I really don't know, but the place is beautiful."

"That's, good, but a lot of the people here are 13th squad members, but there is someone that is from another squad."

"Really, who…?"

"That man is Captain on the 8th squad, Shunsui Kyōraku. The woman beside him is Lieutenant Nanao Ise."

To me the man look very tall, but why was he wearing the hat. The Nanao looked as if she can't stand him, but I ignored it. The night was beautiful, and how the way the breeze carried the sakura blossom in the air. It looked so beautiful, as if it was dancing just for me, on my birthday.

Everyone was having fun and was laughing so happily. The smiles carried such a warm feeling in them. I made me feel as if I'm home, with all my family and my friends in a party.

In the end I wasn't able to meet many people, especially the members of the 8th squad because Rukia told, not to get close when the man is drunk, but it was funny how he was walking around. Kaito was carrying me in his back, heading to my room.

"How did you like the party?"

"It was fun, it made me happy."

"That's good, well tomorrow you have a new school year."

"Yeah, I'm excited," I said with a yawn.

**_When they got to the room, Mint was sound asleep. So Kaito place her down in her futon bed, and left her in her room. The next day Mint woke up slowly, and like every day she go ready for school and waited for Kaito to come for her._**

I opened the door to see the gardens with many sakura pedals in the floor, but as soon as I stepped a foot outside, they began to fly with the breeze. The air felt as if it was happy to see me up and ready to go, so it seemed as it was talking to me. I only smiled and sat down to listen to the breeze, when I noticed that it was forming figures with the scattered sakura pedals with the help of the wind. I saw it showed me a figure of an elegant woman bowing to me, but it changed to a small boy, on his knees. It seemed as if the boy was crying, but soon the pedals stopped moving from the sight of someone coming into the room.

"Good morning. Are you ready to go?" It was Kaito, so I nodded and got up and walk to him. We walked to the serrate gates, I continued, to walk, and waving to Kaito good bye, as I headed to school. He waved back and turned around to walk back to the serrate. When I got to the school, the students were all talking about a new student, but the comments they were saying we cruel and mean. I got to my class, and saw that the students were still afraid of me, from last year's incident.

_"Mint, your next," the teacher said. I walked to the boy holding a wooden sword, and got ready to sword fight. As soon the teacher said begin, the boy charged at me, but I dodged him by moving to the side. As soon as the boy turned to see me he found my wooden sword to his throat. So the match was over in 40 seconds._

From that day on everyone was scared to even face me, because they though they would die if they get close to me in a fight. But why would I kill someone if it's a practice. The bell rang to start class, and everyone sat down. The teacher came in with a young boy, younger then me, and told the class to introduce him-self.

"My name is…"


	6. Boy Genius My new Friend

**(A/N: Chapter was rewritten and if there's any grammar and spelling mistakes please fill free to tell me. I will fix and up load it again. Thank You for reading!)**

**Chapter 6: Boy Genius; My New Friend.**

"My name is, Hitsugaya Toshiro," the new boy said.

"Alright, you my take a seat next to… Mint," the teacher said, and I looked up from the window, from the mention of my name.

The boy had pure white hair, and he looked younger then me, maybe at least two or three years. I was supricessed, that he was able to walk strait, not like the other, from my spiritual energy. He sat right next to me. He looked as if he didn't care about anything, but his, eyes said that he was lonely, and needed a friend.

At the end of school, I still saw the loneliness in his eyes, so I decided to talk to him.

"Hey Hitsugaya-san!"

"What do you want, from me?"

"I just wanted to welcome you to the academy, and maybe you would like to be friends."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, we both have strong spiritual energy, and maybe we can train together."

"I don't think so," he said as he began to walk away.

"Hey, wait up. You obviously act as if you don't need anyone to help you, but your eyes say that you lonely. Please, I know how it feels to be rejected by other."

When I finished, he stood still, and turned to face me. His eyes should that he was mad, but it looked as if they wanted to cry, because I was correct. He then turns around and continues to walk home.

The next few days, he still ignored me every time I tried to talk to him. So I faced him again, and this time he is not going to leave.

"Hi Hitsugaya-san"

"Leave me alone."

"No! I what you to be my friend, so we can stick together," I said, as I begin to cry.

"Please don't cry… Fine I'll be you friend."

"Y-you w-will," I said between sobs.

_Yes it worked. Now I can have a friend that has gone through the same things I did._ From that day on Hitsugaya and I would, eat under a tree, and talk about some things that has happen to us. When it came to training, we would go to the forest, but I had to as permission to go outside of the gate. Kaito was happy that I made a friend, so how can he not say no.

Every Friday, after school, we would meet in the same place and on the weekend as well.

"Hey Hitsugaya, how old are you?"

"Huh... Well I'm 7 years old, you?"

"I'm 10 years old, its strange how we're so young and we go to a Shinigami, school, but how did you get in the academy?"

"This strange woman, came to my house one night and said, 'You should try to control you spiritual energy, or you'll kill your grandmother,' and so that is why I here, you?"

"Well I came here last year. The head captain said that I should go to the academy because of my spiritual energy. That's why I came here…We should head home now, Hitsugaya-san."

"Hey call me by my first name, okay."

"Okay!"

That day was very interesting. I was able to know more about him, and he was able to know more about me. I'm happy Toshiro was my friend.

The next day, was the worse day. Everyone was picking on Toshiro, because of his tests scores.

"Your suck a cheater, how do you think you are," some boy said.

"Yeah, are you like a boy genius? You're just a joke," another boy said.

By the time I got their, every student was surrounding him, laughing at him. So I ran to him, to make the students back of, and leave him alone.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Hey it's that girl that almost killed some one. Everyone back away!" the students panicked.

"Are you Okay, Toshiro?"

"Yeah"

Later in lunch, Toshiro, asked me about what the students were saying about me almost killing someone, so I told him the story, but he realized that the students, just over reacting about a little things.

That night in my room, I was sleeping until the nightmare I had before, came back. But the dream was different.


	7. Kurosaki Neckless Toshiro

**Hey their, I hope you like this chapter. It took long sorry but it's up now. Don't hate me. Enjoy and Review.**

**Chapter 7: Kurosaki Neckless; Toshiro.**

I had the night mare again, but in my dream, the faces were visible, but Why?

Today was a Saturday, so I was getting ready to head out to train with Toshiro-kun, when I see the necklace that has my last name. As I kneeled down to pick it up, I see some thing written on the back of it. It read, _"To Mint, from Your Mommy, Daddy, Yuzu, Karin, and your brother, Ichigo. Merry Christmas."_ I began to think about how they were, but I didn't really know for sure. But I didn't have anything to full around, so I ran to the gate. After a few minutes from the gate I got to the forest, and found Toshiro-kun waiting for me.

"Hey Toshiro-kun!"

"Hey, ready to go train Mint?"

"Yup, let's start."

After Our training we headed down town, to get some snack, when I hear people whispering, to each other, but I ignored them. We got to a candy stand, were a man looked at me smiling, but the smile went away once he laid eyes on Toshiro-kun.

"How may I help you young lady?" the man asked me.

"Yes, can I have two small jars, of candy, one sweet, and the other sour, please?"

"Well of course you may"

"Thank you very my sir," I said as he handed me the jars, and I, the money, "Here you go sir."

"Come again."

I nodded to him and skipped to Toshiro. When I got their I handed one of the jars to him, and began to head, to his house today. Every one kept looking at us, but they were also whispering mean thing about us, but they stopped as soon as they see two soul reapers, walk by. I was surprised to see that they were Kaito and Rangiku-san.

"Kaito, Rangiku-san, what bring you guys out here"

"That's my question," said Kaito.

"Toshiro-kun and I came to get some candy, to head to his house,"

"Wait I know this boy! IT IS YOU, YOU'RE THE ICE BOY!" Rangiku-san said surprised.

After we talked they headed on, and we return to walking. When we got their, many of the boy around began to go in their houses. We came to an old lady, standing their, waving at us. I gave a smile as Toshiro-kun, waved back.

"Welcome back Toshiro," the woman said

"Welcome back Shiro-chan," said a girl coming out of the house.

"Momo what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, and to meet your friend… and she's a girl?"

"Hello, my name is Kurosaki, Mint. Please call me Mint."

"Hello My name is Hinamori, Momo, but you can call me Momo," she said with a smile.

"Why won't you kid come in and talk," the woman said.

We all went inside the house, it was small, but to me it felt…warm and homey. We sat around a table, Toshiro and I place the jars of candy on the table, for everyone to enjoy. The woman came in with tea for us to drink, but left right after serving us.

"Toshiro, was that your grandmother. She's very kind."

"Hmm…Oh yes that's my grandma, she wont be sitting with us because she needs her rest. But Momo will do."

"Hey, what does that suppose to mean? Any way…Tell me how the academy is going for you guys."

"Well I've been attending since last year, but everyone tries to stay as far as they can from me."

"Ok, I guess."

"Their doing it again, isn't they Shiro-chan?"

"What do you mean their doing it again?"

"You know the reason the kids would avoid me, and the students would pick on me…" Toshiro began, "well they think I'm dangerous and I would pick fights a bat, because of my looks. My white hair, my looks, and even my height."

"You, his grandmother, and I are the only people that would stay with his, and be with him. You and I are the only friends he has because of this."

I feel so sad; I can't imagine how hat life can be. I would be in tears and…Alone. What? Is this my tears? They just came out, and I can't stop, this is so sad. I guess I'm crying for him, right know, I feel as if my eyes are going to slip out of my head, from all the tears coming out.

"Mint-chan, what's wrong," Momo asked

"It's nothing. I can feel the loneliness of Toshiro-kun's heart. It's just crying out for someone, I felt on the first day of school, but I didn't feel it this strong, before," I said with my hand in my face.

I got out of my sit and came up to Toshiro, and hugged him, as I cried in his arms. Moments later I began to feel warm drops, on my shoulder coming from Toshiro. So we stayed their hugging each other crying until the time came for me to head back home, before Kaito comes looking for me. I said good-bye to Toshiro, as Momo and I walked back to the serrate.

**Their you have it. I know I took long, I was sick, and had a case of writers block, but I promise the next one will be long. Well I hope you liked it, and pleas Review. I love reviews.**

**Love Karin-chan.**


	8. Memories

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, and for Forever New Yorker; I have a lot of errors because I mostly do it in the night and I try to do it in one sitting. But maybe it's because I kind of lack grammar and spelling but I will try to get better. Well here is the new chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Memories**

When Momo and I arrived at the serrate, Kaito was there waiting for me. I said good-bye to Momo, and followed Kaito, making sure he didn't see my face. But from all the hiding I was doing, he saw, my eyes red from my crying, and so he began to ask a lot of questions.

"Why are your eyes red, did that kid do something to you?"

"No, they just told me a sad story, and I began to cry, that's all, don't worry, Toshiro-kun is a nice friend."

"They better not have done anything, but now you just rest, you have training to do."

"Yes Kaito, Good night."

Kaito left me in my room, but I didn't go strait to bed. I decided to go outside in the garden. I sat by the door, and the air began to blow. The air began to give me figures of people. I began with the elegant women, then a family, but two of them blow a way. Then the faces of the small figures began to look sad and so began to cry out. _"MOMMY! Mi…!"_ the figures began to yell in my head, but they despaired, as Rukia came in my room. What were they trying to say to me?

"Hey Mint'

"Hey Rukia. What brings you here?"

"I thought I would come and visit, before you went to sleep."

"Thanks, so how have you been and everyone else?"

"We've been on missions, but other then that everyone's fine."

"That's good."

After a talk with Rukia, I went to sleep, and I began to dream.

Night 1

_"Come over here you two, come and meet you baby sisters." A woman said as she held the two girls in her arm, "Their names are, Karin and Yuzu." _Who are they, and why I'm I dreaming about them? _Two kids began to walk to her as they held hands, "May I care one of them mom," the boy said. "Well of course you can Ichigo. Would you like to hold Karin, Mint?" the woman said to the girl. _Wait did she just say my name? Is this a dream about my memories? Then this is my family.

_"Uh…Yes mommy," said the girl, she walks to her as held Karin in her arms, "Hello Karin-chan. I'm your big sister Mint." _So this is my family, they look so calm and kind._ "Dad would you like hold Karin?" I said as I walked to the man I called dad. "I would love to Mint," He said as he smiled kindly to me. I walked to the boy, "Ichigo, we have to go to bed, we have school tomorrow." I said. "Ok. Here mom, Mint and I already took a bath, so were going to bed," Ichigo said as he gave Yuzu to mom, "Good –night everyone," we said as we ran up stairs._

_As we got to the room we jump to our beds, and began to sleep. _"Mint…Mint…Mint! Wake up, your running late for training," a voice said. I woke up quickly to find Kaito, sitting next to me. Get up sleepy head your running late for training.

Night 2

_"Happy Birthday, Ichigo and Mint," everyone yelled. "Come on blow the candles, and make a wish you two," said Mom and Dad. Ichigo and I walked up to the cakes, made a wish, and blow the candles out together. The only people there were Mom, Dad, Karin, and Yuzu. Even though it was only the six of us it was very fun. We laughed and played games, in the living room._

_"Mint, where are you going?" mom called out. I just looked at her and said, "Get something, I'll be right back." I got to my room, and kneeled at my bed side, and got a small box, and a wrapped present. I walked down stairs carrying the two presents, and yelled out, "Happy Birthday Ichigo!" Everyone looked at me and Ichigo ran towards me. With a smile in his face he said, "Mint, you shouldn't have brought me a present." I gave him a smile, and handed the two gifts. He sits down and began to open the presents; in the box, was a baseball, and the wrapped object was a baseball bat._

_After the party, Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, and I went to bed, while mom and dad picked up the mess we made down stairs from the presents. "Mint, Thank you for the present," Ichigo said as we walked in to our room, I just held his hand and gave his a warm smile. "Your welcome."_

I woke up soon after the dream. "So that's how my life was. It's so peaceful and filled with many kind people, "I said out loud as I was getting dressed.

Night 3

"Kaito, I think I'm remembering my memories now. About my life when I was still live," I said o him as he began to leave, my room.

"That great, now you know about were you come from right"

"Yeah"

"Good. Now you have to rest, you have school tomorrow"

_"What's wrong Ichigo," I said as I ran to him. "It's nothing," he said as he hid his face with his orange hair. I kneeled in front of him and notice he was crying, and had some injures in his face. "Did they hit you again? Come on Ichigo, you better then that. You don't have to cry, because men don't cry. Next time give them what they deserved, and stand tall," I said to him with fist in the air. He looked up, and gave me a smile, so I gave him a smile back to him as well._

_When we go to the house, mom was running around the house as she saw the hits Ichigo go got to the face. Dad took Ichigo to the clinic down stairs to cure the cuts and bruises in his face. The next day the same boys started to pick a fight with him, but he stood up to them. Ichigo was able to go home, with out a fight and winning. He thanked me, again and again, "Mint, you helped me find my confidence. Thanks." I gave him a hug and began to walk home, as we held hands together._

Night 4

_I woke up to find my self in my brother's bed, but he was still asleep. I began to wake him up, "Ichigo wake up, its morning. Come on Ichigo, its Christmas. Get up!" I said as I shock him to wake up. He finally woke up and began to drag him down stairs. "Merry Christmas, Kids!" dad said as he sat next to mom, while she held my sleeping sisters in her arms._

_"Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad," Ichigo and I said to them as we ran to them. Dad picks us up into a huge hug, and then he placed us next to our presents. Ichigo opened the biggest present, he found. As he opened his presents I picked up a small box. On the tag had my name, but nothing else. I untied the white bow, and opened the box. Inside the box I find a golden necklace with Kurosaki on it. Behind it reads; **To Mint, from Your Mommy, Daddy, Yuzu, Karin, and your brother, Ichigo. Merry Christmas.** I got up from the floor as said, "Thank you. I love it!"_

_We stayed in the living room, playing with our gifts and being with the family. I was a calm and happy time, today, but when it came time to go to bed, Ichigo and I we're already asleep on the coach with our sisters in our arm._

Night 5

_I was walking with mom as we held hands, heading to the dojo to pick Ichigo up from Karate. Today was raining. When we get their, ichigo ran towards saying, "Mommy, Mint!" We got out of the dojo, and began heading home. We walked past a River bank were Ichigo began tugging at my rain coat and said, __"Mint look, there's a girl down their," Ichigo said before running down their. "No, Ichigo, don't! Mommy, Ichigo when down their," I said scared, while pulling her towards Ichigo. "ICHIGO!" Misaki screamed, running towards him, and letting go of my hand. Misaki took hold of Ichigo before falling in to the running water._

_Moments later I looked up and saw what looked like a monster. I ran towards mom, but I didn't get the chance to even check on her, when I was fringed to the side by the monster. As I landed on the floor, I hit my head on a rock, and was knocked out. _Wait, so this is how I died, but what happens next? Ichigo? _ Ichigo wakes up to find him self covered by blood from his mother. Ichigo was crying when he saw his mom laying over him. He looked around to see if I was safe, but he found me on the floor died._ _"MINT, NO YOU CAN'T BE DIED!" Ichigo screamed, while looking at me with wide eyes. Dad comes running to him and screams, "SOMEBODY HELP!" Dad finds Ichigo Crying next to me and said, "Ichigo what happened, come on." Dad talked with the ambulance when they arrived._

I woke up after that but it was still dark out, but the door to the gate was open. She saw, the same elegant woman figure from the sakura blossoms standing their, but when I attempt to walk to her she seemed to blow away by the air. So I closed the doors as went back to bed.

Night 6

_"Who are you?" a woman said to a man in a shinigami uniform, "I asked you a question. Now answer the question or prepare to be killed." "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper," the man said. The woman charged at the man and said, "Don't mess with me, boy. Who are you and why do you give my brothers name as your own." "What do you mean your brother," he said. "I said, that you have the same name as my brother, now answer me, or I will kill you, imposter," the girl asked._

_"Mint! No Mint don't kill him, he's who he says he is," another woman said as she spread her arm in the air between the man and the woman. "Rukia? So you are he one who I was sent to recover. What are you doing talking to him, and what happened to you Shinigami uniform?" The woman said. Rukia said, but soon was cut off, "I'll tell you but don't…"_

"Mint, Wake up, you're going to be late for your training with Toshiro," Kaito said. "Oh no! Not again," I said as I began getting ready.

**Well there is the next chapter. This Chapter was all about mint's memories but in dream form. So now she now knows who she is, and what her family was like before her death. I hope you liked the story, I know it a while, but it was worth it. I think this chapter is my longest chapter. Yay ^^. If you know what the last dream was, then review me what you think it is. Thanks for reading.**

**Love Karin-chan.**


	9. My Zanpakuto The Test

**Hey guys, this chapter will be awesome. I gave you many clues though the story to figure out the name or ability of Mint's sword, but know you will know. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 9: My Zanpakuto; The test.**

"Mint, Wake up, you're going to be late for your training with Toshiro," Kaito said. "Oh no! Not again," I said as I began getting ready. I ran out of the room, as I tied my hair in a pony tail. "Bye Kaito! See you later!" I yelled back as I ran to the gate. When I get their Toshiro was their.

"Hey Toshiro-kun did you wait long," I said as I walked to him.

He smiled at me and said, "Good morning Mint. Over slept?"

"Ha…Yeah sorry."

We walked inside the forest and sat down to talk before we train. We talked about silly things. From all the talking my dreams never came in mind o tell him. I should tell him, but what will he say. *Sigh* I'll just tell him after we're finished training.

"Ok, let's start. Good luck."

"You to Toshiro-kun."

Moments later Toshiro was in his world, but the wind began to blow. I turned to were the wind was blowing, and found the elegant woman standing their. She tried to talk to me but her voice didn't reach me. She began to point at my sword so I pulled it out and stabbed it to the ground. She sat down next to it, I did the same. As I reached to touch my sword she nods as if saying, "Please do." As soon as I touched it, I was in a different place.

"Welcome, to your inner world, inside your mind and sword. I have one question for you; do you think your worthy of wielding me?" the elegant woman said.

"Wait, you mean, you're the soul of my sword?"

"Yes, but are you worthy of me."

I stood their with my head hanging low, but came out and said, "Yes. I do thi… I know I'm worthy of you."

"Good. My name is Fuzeihime.*"

"It's nice to finally meet you, my name is Mint Kurosaki."

She smiled at me and nodded at my answer. I came back to the real world, to find Toshiro still sitting in the floor. So I sat next on him. Hours past, but Toshiro was still concentrating. As I get up the air grew cold, but why? I looked back at Toshiro, to find that his reatsu was the cause of the cold temperature drop. I stopped moments later, and Toshiro came back.

"Toshiro are you ok?"

"Yes, you?"

"Good and I found the name of my sword, did you?"

"Yeah, mine's named Hiyorimaru."

"Mine's named Fuzeihime, I'm about o call her out. Fly against the wind… Fuzeihime"

There was a whirlwind around me but when it despaired, my sword wasn't their. But I saw Fuzeihime, as she walked to me.

"You can now run as fast as the wind it self, you can become the wind, and you can summon your sword when ever you want it to."

I nodded and summoned my sword. Toshiro was amused by my Zanpakuto, so he summoned his out as well.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hiyorimaru!"

After we saw our zanpakuto's real form, we left, because it was getting dark. We said good bye to each other. Kaito was waiting for me at the gate, and we walked to my corridors. I told him every thing that happened today.

The next day, Toshiro and I stayed at my room today, to talk about things, and told him that about my dreams. Rukia came by later, and so did Momo-chan. We talked for a long time; it ended when Toshiro had to go home. It was fun.

The next morning I was up and ready to get to school when Kaito, took me to the Head Captain Yamamoto's division. Toshiro was there as well, when we arrived. Kaito was long gone when I turned around to ask him something. I gave a worried look to Toshiro, but he just smiled at me.

"So. Do you know why were her, because I have no clue," Toshiro asked.

"Beats me but making you come as well, then some thing is wrong or will happen," I answered him.

"Head Captain Yamamoto is ready to see you two," the guard said.

The guard took us to Captain Yamamoto, and opened the doors. Toshiro and I bowed at him, and walked in.

"You called us, Sir"

"Yes I did Mint, come in. We just have to wait for the other captains"

"If I may ask, but why Sir"

"Because you to will be place to the test, to place you on your division, and because you two have figured out your Zanpakuto's names. That is why I have summoned you both."

We stood there, quietly after his response, but then the captains came through the door. We bowed to them in respect. Then Captain Yamamoto, announced why we were there and headed to the training ground, to have a battle, after that. We stood their as our opponents came to the battle field.

"You will have to help each other and try not to be ambushed by the other shinigami. When you show us how strong you are, we will decide your division. You are also allowed to us your shinkai. Good luck to you both," Head Captain told us.

We bowed and headed to our position. "Watch my back and I'll watch yours. Okay?" I said to Toshiro.

He nodded and the battle began, and so we stood their, for a while. We released our swords and began the attack.

"Head Captain Yamamoto. I think it was a bad I idea to make them fight squad 11," Captain Unahana, and Ukitake said.

"Yes, but they know they are not to get hurt and not hurt the others. You can see from the way they move in their brows. Their not killing the others but wounding them," he answered then.

They worried about us, because we were still children. The battle ended soon after with Toshiro and I were the only ones standing, but had injuries on our bodies. Captain Unahana and her squad rushed in to heal everyone. The captains began to talk to decide their divisions.

"Are you two ok," Captain Unahana asked us.

"Yes were fine," we said together.

She smiled and began healing us. After we were healed, we walked to the captains to hear their decision. They looked at us seriously, but we stayed calmed, and heard their answer.

Captain Yamamoto said, "Hitsugaya Toshiro, you are assigned as 3rd sit of squad 10, and as for you Mint, you are assigned as..."

**Sorry about the ending but, this will be for the next chapter. I really hope you like the story, and remember that the name of Mint's Zanpakuto, took me a while to figure out, so please don't take it from me. Oh- I forgot to tell you guys what it meant; it means Air Princess. Thanks for reading my story I really appreciate it. Please Review and keep reading.**

**Love Karin-chan.**


	10. The Secret

**Hey everyone! This chapter will be very informational, but nothing in this capture may or is true. So please review and enjoy this Chappy.**

**Chapter 10: The Kurosaki Secret**

Captain Yamamoto continued, "Kurosaki Mint, you will be assigned to be the 3rd sit as well for squad 6."

After that everyone began to head out of the training grounds. Toshiro and I followed our captain for further directions. But Captain Yamamoto said, "Mint. I would like to talk to you for a moment." Captain Kuchiki nodded and so I stayed back.

"Yes Sir"

"I need to talk to about your family. Have you found out about it?"

"Yes Sir, I have"

"Good, know this conversation will be easy on you then. I'm going to tell you a secret…about the Kurosaki Family. Are you prepared to find out about the truth about your family."

"Uh…" I was on easy at first but said, "Yes Sir. I'm prepared for anything."

There was a moment or silence but he began to talk soon after. "Well I'll tell you about your family secret and then I'll talk to you about your parents past. But first, please sit down."

"Yes Sir. Thank you"

"Your family alone is the strongest, family known in soul society. They are strong in many special way; of their strengths but every Kurosaki member known here, attended the academy, and past with flying colors, but now they stopped attending the academy, because they caused many problems for people. So they fled to a far place to not hurt anyone, and so it's rare to find a Kurosaki around here at all, but one of them, the heir, escaped to the real world, with another shinigami, with him. That person is your father, Isshin Kurosaki."

"Wait how do you know about my father, and why would he leave the soul society"

"He wanted to escape his duties. He was also a Captain of the Gotei 13, but he escaped with his lieutenant, your mother. They escaped to the real world, to start over 100 years ago. I don't know how they managed it all, but they seem to be living."

I looked down at my lap. Trying not to cry, and said, "My father is doing fine but My mother was killed and eaten by a Hollow, trying to protect me and my brother. I died because I got in the way of his feast, and was pushed aside. In the end, I turned out to be dead." There was silence after that statement but was cut short by Captain Yamamoto.

"Sorry about that…But Mint you have the legendary Zanpakuto, and that few Kurosaki women would get. The Fuzeihime, is a powerful and dangerous sword when used for bad, it can cause chaos and distraction. Take care of your Zanpakuto, and stay safe. You may leave now"

I bowed and left his presence. I headed for my division squad. I got to Captain Kuchiki's office and entered when he heard my knock. I bowed in respect and said, "Sir is there anything I have to do."

"No, not a the moment, but if you go to Lieutenant Abarai, he will show you the 6th division and your new room, in the Barracks"

I bowed and said, "Yes sir"

I left the room and headed to my lieutenant's office. When I found it, I was about to knock when the door opened and he said, "When is the new recruit going to come. Oh- may I help you?"

I looked at him strangely and bowed. "My name is Kurosaki Mint, and I'm the new recruit."

"Oh- well then…My name is Abarai Renji, but you can call me Renji. Shall we start in by showing your room?"

"Uh… I really don't care were we start. Oh- and you can call me Mint, if you prefer."

He looked at me for a while and finally asked, "How old are you exactly, because you look fairly young."

"I'm 10 years old, and I get that a lot. So shall we continue my tour, to my room?"

"Oh yeah…Uh…follow me"

We talked for a while as we walked to my room. I got to meet new people on the way as well. Renji seemed to be very popular. When we got their, Kaito was their placing my old stuff in the room.

"Kaito!"

"Uh…Mint, congrats on passing the test."

"Thanks, oh and this is my lieutenant Abarai"

"It's nice to meet you"

"Renji this is Kaito"

"Nice to meet you"

After then getting to know each other we continued on the tour. Time went by and it was already dark out. We headed back to my room, and Renji left me to rest for tomorrow.

"Oh- before I forget, come to my office in the morning, because you will be introduced to everyone in the squad tomorrow. Okay then… good night." He wave good bye as I smiled and waved back.

**OMG! I thought I was going to die will writing this. At least it's finished and I hope you guys like the story. Please Review and thanks for reading the chapter.**

**Love Karin-chan.**


	11. Being Sit Officers

**Hey everyone. I've been uploading my stories often lately, because I'm almost getting to the good and mysterious part of the story. Well here's the new chappy.**

**Chapter 11: Being Sit Officers: Mint and Toshiro's POV**

**/Mint's POV/**

I woke up but the song that Fuzeihime, was singing this morning. She was able to come out of the Zanpakuto, but only in spirit form. Every morning, she would play a song to wake me up. Let me say, I love to be waken by her songs because it makes my day, a good day. I got dressed, into the shinigami uniform, before I headed to the door were Fuzeihime was sitting at.

"Good morning Fuzeihime"

"I see you woke up happy today"

"Well your songs make it a happy day"

"Hehe…Thank you Mint-sama"

"Well, I'm heading out to the office now. Are you coming?"

"Well of course I will come along"

As she got up, I got my Zanpakuto and held it up for her to go back in, or she would be seen by the other shinigami. She bowed at me and came in the Zanpakuto, with a small breeze. I got out of my room, and headed to Renji's office. As I got closer to the hallway leading into his office, I bumped into some one.

"Oh- I'm sorry. I should've look were I was going"

"Mint! No, I'm sorry, I was look at some papers…well, let me help you…Your up early."

"Well I was woken up by a song, I heard"

"Oh- well if you're here now, why don't we drink some tea?"

"Okay, thank you"

We had some tea in his office and began to talk about some thing I should know about he division. After we finished out teas, Captain Kuchiki came and was getting us for the introduction meeting. We left to the dinner hall, and Captain Kuchiki asked for everyone's attention before he began talking.

"Everyone, you're here to meet our new recruit, Kurosaki Mint. She is our 3rd sit and she is new to everything so done push her to hard," Renji said.

"Kurosaki-san, would you please introduce your self," Captain Kuchiki said.

"Good-morning, everyone. Again I'm Kurosaki Mint, but you all can call me Mint. Before you start asking about my age, I'm 10 years old. It was nice meeting you all and I hope to get to know you all better"

After the speech everyone began to ask me many questions, so Captain Kuchiki told me that I would start my duties tomorrow, and I can stay and talk to people. Renji stayed with me, to make sure I would be alright. I stayed their all day, talking to people, and meeting everyone. After that I headed to my room to rest, for the next day.

* * *

**/Toshiro's POV/**

I woke up by knocking of my door. When I opened the door I found my lieutenant at the door. I was surprised to see her there.

"Uh…Matsumoto-san, what brings you here?"

"Well I thought you I would wake you up for the day and take you to your office"

"Uh…Okay, but let me change first"

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside"

I close the door and walked to my closet. I got my closed out and began to change my night ware to my uniform. I stood there for a while, but then I began to fold up my futon bed. I took a deep breath and opened the door to find Matsumoto-san leaning of the rail of the upstairs hallway. She looked as if she was looking at someone down stairs, so I leaned next to her and looked over.

"Matsumoto-san who are you looking at?"

"Awww! You scared me, and it's none of your business to what I was seeing"

"Sorry…well shall we get going then"

"Oh…yeah, let's go"

We walked quietly to my new office. We didn't do any eye contact. We just walked, others would greet Matsumoto-san, but they didn't really noticed me their. As if they only have eyes for her, it was funny because they had this stupid look on their faces, they were drool. We got their and sat at the desk.

"Well…As you saw we really don't have a captain at the moment but then someone will eventually take the captains test and become the new captain in the squad"

"Oh…"

"You should try to the test your self, you seem to be the one that will get stronger and past the test. Oh…and I heard that Mint also got in one of the squad divisions. Which one was it?"

"That sounds stupid, you don't know me, so don't tell me something about me"

"Sorry! I was just trying to lighten the mood"

After our chat, she left me to look around the office to get use to the room. I looked around the room. It felt weird to have an office that was mine to work in. I was exciting, I felt as if everyone will stop avoiding me and now they would listen to me for once.

**Well you have it. I know I took long to upload it, because I couldn't find time to write the story. I have my cousins over that I haven't seen for 10 years, so they came from Florida. Like they wanted to spend time with us, their staying at our house. If I don't upload for a while, sorry but I will make it up to you all.**

**Love Karin-chan.**


	12. The Plan

**Chapter 12: The Plan, what should I do?**

3 months has past since being a sited officer. I was busier then ever. I had to do training exercises with the squad. I had many paper works to do, and I also had some small missions to do on the as well.

In the morning, Fuzeihime woke me up like any other day. After I finished getting dressed, I headed to my office, for some paper work, which needed to be finished today. By noon I was able to finish my paper work, so I took is to Captain Kuchiki's office.

"Good afternoon sir, I brought the paper work you asked me to do"

"Good. Oh- I need you to take this message to squad 5 captain for me please"

"Yes sir, I will take it right now"

I headed out the door to the squad, division to captain Aizen's office. I found my self a bite lost when I got to their division. But I came across Momo-chan.

"Hey Mint, what bring you here to my division. Is their anything I can help you with?"

"Oh- hey Momo-chan, this is your squad? Anyway… I do need your help, I need to find your captains office"

" Oh- okay. If you follow me I'll take you to his office"

I followed her to the hallway to his office, and left because of a problem down stairs. So I continued to head towards the room that was found in the right. As I approached the door, I heard whispering voices in side the room.

"Aizen-sama, when will the time come?" a man's voice said.

"Soon, Gin. Soon," said another voice.

"Well what will we do when that time come?" a different voice said.

"We will need to get the object that we sill need from, Urahara. But I've been thinking we might need to get a strong alley along our side," the second voice said.

"Then we will be able to get the king's key, and destroy the real world and the soul society will be ours to take," said the first voice.

"Yes, Gin. And we will be powerful and invisible," said the second voice.

As I heard their conversation, I didn't know if I should continue to hear, or leave as soon as possible. But as I retreat the premises, they heard me begin to leave, and I found myself facing Captain Aizen. He had a serious but scary look in his face as if he was about to kill some one.

"Were you listening in to our conversation?" Aizen said, I couldn't move. I was scared. "I will give you two chooses; either you die here for hearing in, or you can stay quiet, live on, and you will get powers if you say with us, and help me out in our plan."

"I…I…"

"You will what?"

"I'll stay quiet, and I won't help you!"

"No- you have mo say in if you help or not. You will help me out, is that under stood?"

"Y…yes Captain Aizen."

"Now from now on you will call me Aizen-sama when we talk in private. But what brings you here to my office?"

"I have a letter from Captain Kuchiki"

"Very well hand it over and leave"

"Yes… Aizen-sama"

I left, and say nothing of what happened to me over their. I reported that I took the message, and was sent to lead the training excises with Renji. The whole day, I felt uneasy, as if they were watching me. I almost began crying, but I was not to show any way of fear to that man. I need to stand strong and do as he asked.

**Finally, I go time to write this. I hope you liked the story, but I'm sorry it was short, but the next on will be long. And it will be the part that you have all been waiting for. Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**Love Karin-chan.**


	13. My Mission

**Hey everyone. I now many of you have been waiting for this chapter. This chapter is when Mint goes to the real world. Yay ^^! Now please enjoy this chapter. And tell me what you think about the way she returns back home. (I'm sorry, if I gave you away the entire story, but please don't hate me.)**

**Chapter 13: My mission; Four Years Later.**

It's been four years since the incident with Aizen. During these years, Toshiro became captain of the tenth squad. I stayed as the third sit, because of many reasons.

**Flash back begins;**

_"Mint, I need you to stay as the third sit," Aizen said._

_"Why is that Aizen-sama?"_

_"Because I need you to stay low for the time being"_

_"Under stood, Aizen-sama, but will there be any thing else?"_

_"Not now, but the time will come when you will go to the real world. Until the time comes I need you to stay low and show as everything seems okay"_

_"Yes Aizen-sama"_

**End of flash back.**

This morning I was summoned to Captains Kuchiki's office, for a task he wanted me to do. The place was pretty empty. I think everyone was training in the training field. So Fuzeihime, decided to come out of the sword.

_"Mint, what do you think your, doing following that man's orders? You are better then that."_

"I know Fuzei, but if I don't he'll kill me at any given time"

_"Do you know how you are? You're the strongest shinigami here, you can take him on. Stand up to him, Mint"_

"Fuzei, please! Now's not the time for this. Now get back to my world, we'll talk later."

She nodded and left with a came breeze. I knock at the door, and I entered when Captain Kuchiki asked me to enter. As I come in I see him looking through some of his paper work that was found at his desk. I close the door and bowed before walking any further, into the office.

"Mint, I need you to head to the real world and retrieve some one from the real world"

"Yes sir, but who exactly do I have to retrieve"

"I don't know that much but come back as soon as possible"

"Yes sir"

I left the room and headed to the gates. I used shupo to head to the gate, but I meet along with Kaito. He waved at me and said good-bye as soon as we meet eyes. I guess he was busy. I continued to head to the gates, but Aizen stopped me at my tracks. He looked at me and then began to head towards me.

"Well hello Mint. How you are you?"

"Aizen-sama! I'm doing fine. I'm just heading to the gates to the real world, for my mission"

"Oh…that's right I heard you were sent to retrieve someone. You do know who it is right?"

"No…no I don't"

"Well then I will leave you to it"

"Thank you Aizen-sama"

I began to leave but, then he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Well I need you to come back as soon as possible. Understood?"

My eyes widen by his words, but said, "Yes…Aizen-sama."

I left as soon as he let go of my shoulder. I arrived to the gate, and gave my name and purpose. I walked in and headed to a town called _Kurakara._ When I got there, it was night time, so I decided to look around the area I was placed. It seemed as if I was placed next to a grave yard. I walked through some of the tombs, until I ended in an area that contained, a family named _Kurosaki_.

_"Mint, do you know what thus means? It means this is were you us to live"_

I gave a smirk, to the plate with my family name and answered to Fuzeihime, "Yeah…"

_"Well go on…read the names on the tomb stones"_

I did as she asked me to do. The first was a tomb stone that had _Misaki Kurosaki, _written on it. It also read, _Once a loving and caring wife to Isshin Kurosaki, and a wonderful mother to Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, and Mint._ I began to cry when I read my name. Fuzeihime noticed my tears and began to calm me down.

_"Mint…Come, read the next tomb stone"_

"Your right Fuzei." I headed to the next one and it read, _Here lays Mint Kurosaki…_ I begging to cry again, but continued to read. _I loving daughter to Misaki and Isshin Kurosaki, as well a good sister to Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo._

"Let's go Fuzei. We have work to do"

_"Uh…Yes Mint-sama"_

I left and began to search around town. Soon enough, it was morning. I had yet to find any thing or anyone that would help me find the person I was looking for. Time past by but didn't find anyone that would help me find him/her. I ended resting in an abandoned building. The next day I decided to head to the grave yard because today was the day me and my mother died. I went through the forest that was connected to the grave yard.

_"Mint, wait! Don't you remember that reatsu?"_

I looked at Fuzeihime and said, "Get back to my inner world, I think that I found my target."

Fuzeihime did as she was told and disappeared. I began to follow the boy that looked like the man from her dreams once. Then he began to run, but I couldn't figure were he was going so I began to follow his. When I find him I see him talking to a girl, but he looked mad as well. He walked past me. It seemed as he couldn't sense me.

I looked back and saw her walk the other direction. But I continued to follow the boy. When I arrive their, I see him with three other people, morning for a lost one. So I figured that he wasn't doing no harm, but stayed close for any thing that may happen. Soon enough I see him run off some were, heading towards, what seemed to me to be a hollow. I followed closely, but far enough for him not to see me. I see the girl next to him, and made his soul to come out, to find that he was the target I was looking for.

I stayed back to see him fight the hollow. Soon the battle was over. It was raining and I saw him and the girl standing their. I run towards him and grabbed him and took him some where I could talk to him.

"Who are you? …I asked you a question. Now answer the question or prepare to be killed."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper," said the teen.

I charged at him and continue to talk. "Don't mess with me, boy. Who are you and why do you tell me my brothers name as your own"

"What do you mean your brother," he said.

"I said, that you have the same name as my brother, now answer me, or I will kill you…imposter"

"Mint! No Mint, don't kill him, he's who he says he is," said the girl, as she ran towards us.

"Rukia? So you're the one who I was sent to recover. What are you doing talking to him, and what happened to you Shinigami uniform?" The woman said.

"I'll tell you but don't hurt him"

"Well?"

Rukia sighed and began to talk, "When I came here on a mission, I found out that the hollow I was assigned to kill, was chasing this boy, but in the end I was attacked. I told my about how he can save his family, so I intended to give him half of my powers but he took every single thing."

"Rukia, who is this?" Ichigo said.

"I sited officer…Mint Kurosaki, 3rd sit of the 6th squad"

"Wait, Mint? That can't be I thought that you were eaten along with mom? …Mint!" he said as he ran to me and hugged me.

"So…you are Ichigo-niisan!" I continued to hug him, and began to cry, as he held my.

We stayed like that for a long time. The only thing heard around us, was my cries that I let out in a low scream.

**I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger. But I do hope you all liked it. Mint and Ichigo was finally able to meet each other. Now the real story plot that I planed out will begin. Well it began since Mint over heard Aizen's plan. Well hope you liked it and thanks, for reading the fan fiction. Please review.**

**Love Karin-chan.**


	14. Retrieve Her!

**It's me again, well I will finally be able to sit down and write my stories. This chapter will have lines from the manga, so I don't own some of the words, found in the end. Tide Kubo does, so don't ask me if they were in the manga, because they are. Well I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Retrieve Her!**

I stayed close to Ichigo as I could, because I wanted to talk to dad. In the morning I saw Ichigo leave with her friends. I kept remembering what Rukia asked me. _"Leave as soon as possible, because you can be punished. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."_

I stayed hidden in Ichigo's room, until my sisters left for school. When I saw that they did, I came out the room to the living room. Dad was sitting in the sofa, as if he watched television. I stayed at the stair case as I watched him, but he noticed me.

"Mint, come out from the stair way"

I came out form my hiding place and walked towards him with my head hanging low. "Hi dad…Long time no see"

"Yeah," he began. He then pulled me to a hug. "So you have been doing well. Why are you here?"

"I came here for a task I was assigned to do here"

"Well…It's nice to see you again"

"Yeah…Uh dad…I need to tell you some thing"

"What is it?"

"Well…I'm in trouble"

"What do you mean?"

"Just promise me you will save me in the end…I mean help me by recovering me in the end"

"Mint, what do you mean?"

"Please…" I began, "J-just promise me…You will save me from the future me," I finished, but I began to cry.

"Min…Yeah, I promise," he said and hugged me before I left to soul society.

When I arrived to the 6th division, I gave my report, and was allowed to have a day of. So I decided to head to Captain Ukitake's Division, to tell him about Rukia. When I arrived to the division, I found him sitting in his office.

"Uh…Captain…can we talk?"

"Mm…Well of course Mint. What do you need?"

"It's about Rukia…"

After we talk for an hour, he told me to keep quite about it, and that he will retrieve her. So I did as I was told and left his office. Before heading to my room, I decided to see if Aizen-sama needed any thing from me, before I head to my room. When I entered his office, I didn't find him inside. So I headed to my room after that.

_"Mint-sama, why don't you sleep, you look tired"_

"That's a good idea Fuzei. I will go to sleep now"

_"Do you what me to play a song for you?"_

"Not really, but…" I stayed quiet for a will. "You think me telling my father about things was a thing to do"

_"Well you didn't tell him the entire truth"_

"Well that's true. Okay then, good night"

After a week later of paper work, little things really happened, until today. Renji came to my office, because of a mission we were sent to do along with Captain Kuchiki. I followed him to the gates that sent us to the real world. He didn't tell me what the mission was and why I need come along with them. But when we get there, he didn't need to tell me anything any more because I knew why we were there. We arrived to Kurakara, and in front of us was Rukia, bowing at her brother. _Why? Who did they found out about her still being here?_

"Am I…Getting too attached to this world?" Rukia said.

"Man, you're talking backwards. Because you've been enjoying this world for too long…You can only live for just a little longer! RUKIA!" Renji said.

"YOU! Renji! Could that be you…Abarai, Renji?" Rukia said.

Renji gives her a quick attack and said, "A hunter from the soul Society is standing right behind you…and you're too lost in your thoughts to notice! Even though you're in that false form…You've softened up too much in these past two, three months. Call him, Rukia. The human that stole your powers!"

"What are you talking about? You can't prove that I'm in this false form because someone took my powers…" she said.

"It's a fact hat you powers were stolen by a mere human…Don't stand there and stare a me with that human-like expression! Rukia! You're from the Kuchiki clan…You're a trained and educated Kuchiki! You shouldn't be holding that human-like expression! Don't you agree, Captain Kuchiki!" he said.

Captain Kuchiki appeared behind her. "Byakuya-aniki…!" she said.

"Rukia…" said Captain Kuchiki.

I continue to stand there, seeing every thing that was going on. But I stood their saying nothing, because I was told not to speech unless she had some thing to say, that was important.

"Now, call him, Rukia! We'll capture you…and that guy who stole your powers…will die. And don't even think about protecting him…" he said, and continued to talk in a serious tone. "You should know very well now right? When you were being attacked before…You didn't escape…I let you escape! His time…My attack will be serious!"

When Renji was about to attack Rukia, someone behind him attacked him, but the weapon was an arrow. They began to talk but I appeared beside my captain. Their was a silence, but I broke the silence.

"Sir, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing just yet, but keep your eyes on Rukia"

I nodded and went back to area I came from. They continue to talk but Renji begins to grow energy. So they begin to fight, but Renji hits a blow on the guy, and he collapse on the floor. But when Renji was going to deliver the final blow, he was stopped by a sneak attack.

"Huh…? Who… Who the hell…? Renji said. And the cloud of smock began to clear out, and that's when I see that the person who gave the attack was Ichigo-niisan.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo! The one who will defeat you! Remember it well!" Ichigo-niisan said.

"… A shinigami…! Who are you…? Whose orders are you following…? What the…That! What is that idiotically huge sword…?" Renji said.

"Huh? Well I guess it's kind of big, isn't it?" brother said.

I tried to stay out of eye sight from my brother because, if he saw me, he might think I'm here to save them. They continued to talk, but in a little while, that began to fight.

"Kurosaki,… Ichigo… That sounds like Mint's name?" said Captain Kuchiki in a hush voice.

The fight continues, but their were many pauses for them to talk. But then thing got crazy, but in a terrible way. But when I continued to watch, I see Renji hit Ichigo-niisan in the left shoulder, with his shinkai.

The next thing I see is ichigo-niisan drop his sword, and hen he drops to the floor. Rukia tries to save him, by jumping on top of Renji's back, to let him have a chance to run away. But Ichigo-niisan picks up his sword, and gets up. A type of gust begins to swirl around him, and begins to attack him, and succeeds in it. When brother, goes for the final blow, I go in and cut his sword.

When he looks around and sees me with the blade in my hands standing next to Captain Kuchiki, his eyes grow wide. But then my captain goes in to give my brother his final blow, to finish the battle. He fell to the ground, and then Rukia ran to him.

"Ichigo…!" Renji turns around and holds Rukia against a pole. "Let go Renji! Ichigo is…!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Look! That guy's dead! There's no point getting into more trouble over a dead Guy! You'll get a bigger punishment if you go to him!"

"It's my fault he's dead, so is it so wrong to go to him!"

"Even Is it means you will get your punishment worsened?" I said.

"You will still want to be by he side of… This boy?" Captain Kuchiki said.

"Aniki…"

"I see now, Rukia. This boy… Resembles him, a lot." He continued.

Ichigo reaches out to grab my captain, but Rukia then kicks his hand of him. Then she looks down to him angrily.

"Don't you lay a hand on my brother! Do yourself a favor and stay still and live a little longer"

"But Rukia…"

"Don't follow me and do yourself the favor"

Then they went in the gates. I held Rukia back for a bite and looked at her angrily.

"Do me a favor and never lay a hand on Ichigo-niisan" I said to her, and finally let her go. I looked back and looked at him, with tiers in my eyes and said, "Good bye Ichigo-niisan… Don't worry you will live, but don't come to soul society"

I left and went in the gates, and ran towards the others, and headed home.

**(TT TT) That was sad, but I hope you all liked it. Please review. Thanks again for reading my story.**

**Love Karin-chan.**


	15. Their arrival for the rescue Part 1

**Hello everyone, and thanks for to reviews. You guys have questions that I would love to answer but it will rein the story. But your questions should be answered by the next two or three chapters. So continue to read he story, and enjoy his one.**

**Chapter 15: They come for the rescue.**

It's been seven days, and every thing was still calm. Renji stayed in his office most of the time, but I would be in my office when I needed to. Today I decided to visit Rukia, but still didn't want to, especially after what I said to her. But first I need to see Aizen-sama, before I visit her.

"Good morning Mint"

"Morning Aizen-sama"

"Are you heading to see Rukia?"

"Yes I am"

"Well that to bad, she's being moved to the Senzaikyū, because she was sentenced to execution"

My eyes widen when I heard him say that, but I was not allowed to do any thing about it. Especially because I might get in trouble by the head captain, or worse, Get killed by Aizen. I left the room to head to her cell, but found that she was already taken away. I headed to my bedroom, to find Aizen has sneaked in.

"Mint, there's something you will need to do, for me"

"What would that be, Aizen-sama"

"I need you to make sure not to keep an eye on the tower, because I have a feeling some one will try to save her. So make sure to also not let any one save Rukia"

"Why do you need Rukia?"

"Because she has something that will be taking from her really soon," Aizen said as he sneaked out the window.

_"What did he mean by that, forget that, what is what he wants from Rukia, that she need to not be save," _I thought.

_"Mint, do you need me to show clues of the future?"_

I look at here in surprise, "You can do that?"

_"Yes I can Mint-sama. So do you want to see some clues?"_

I nodded as she headed to the garden, to a pill of pedals in the ground. I followed he an sat down, and nodded to show her I was ready. So Fuzeihime started and began to build a figure of pedals with her music that controlled the breeze. The first figure was of four people and a cat. There were three guys and a female. The girl had her hand in her head, the tall guy had a weird right arm, the other guy had a bow, and the last on had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The next figure was a figure of a woman fighting what looked like Captain Soi Fon. There was also a figure of a man in a weird shinigami outfit, fighting… _Wait is that…_ I couldn't see who it was, but it looked familiar in the way the look in his face. The last one was of Aizen stabbing Rukia in the stomach. Fuzeihime stops the music that controlled the breeze to form the figures.

"Thank you Fuzei, you should rest now"

_"Your welcome, Mint-sama, and I will take a rest"_

"Good, you need it," I said as I smiled at her to rest, and she smiled back and entered my inner world.

I decided to walk over to Renji's office, but he wasn't inside. So I headed to his corridor, and found him doing some paper work before heading to bed. I knocked, and walked in as he looked up and smiled. I sat next to him, and began to talk to him.

"Renji are you okay?"

"Huh…? What do you mean?"

"Well ever since we came back, you haven't talked to anyone lately"

"Oh… don't worry I'm fine now"

"Uh Renji? Did you hear that Rukia was sent to the Senzaikyū?"

"Yeah, I was the one to escort her there"

"Oh… do you know when is he execution date?"

"Not really, they may be change it… depends on what they found out all the laws she broke"

I look down to my lap, and got up, "Were are you going?" he asked, me as I walked out the door.

"Nowhere…" I said as I flash stepped to my room. When I get there I began to set my bed to sleep. It was about 10, and I needed to set my head off things.

The next day, I was in my office when I heard word that we had intruders in soul society. Renji was the one who told me about it, but he also said that the orange haired boy was on of them. My eyes widen when I heard that Ichigo-niisan, was here. Renji grow worried when he saw my face go to a surprised look.

"Mint… are you okay?"

"No… Renji there's something I need to tell you"

"What is it?"

"That boy is actually my big brother"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, my mom died along with me by saving him, but my mother was eaten by a hollow. And I died by trying to worn my mother of the hollow I saw, but he swung me to the side"

Renji grow mad after what I told him, but I knew he would. So I didn't go after him. The next few days became the worse days, because Ichigo came in the serite. So now the battle begins.

**_Will Ichigo save Mint from Aizen? Will Mint stand up to Aizen?_**** No one knows, but me. Sorry, but I really wanted to make a mini cliff hanger to all of you. There if another part to thi chapter, maybe two more, but I don't know yet. I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review. Thanks again.**

**Love Karin-chan.**


	16. Their arrinal for the rescue Part 2

**Hey everyone, this is the next part of the rescue, I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: They come for the rescue Part 2**

Many of the other shinigami came out and looked at the sky, but they didn't know what I was. I was in the captain's room by this time. We were waiting for any further instructions before we left the room, when he noticed something.

"There trying to attach us from the air?"

"What do you mean Captain?" said Renji.

"The Ryoka are trying to get to the serite by air, but there just wasting heir time"

Renji took a glance at me when he heard Ryoka, come out of the captain's mouth. But I ignored him. We walk to the window, Captain Kuchiki was looking though, and saw that he had wide eyes. I looked immediately out the window and saw that they were able to penetrate though the barrier.

"Renji, Mint. Make sure they don't pass towards the tower."

"Yes sir!" Renji and I said together.

We walk out the door, and Renji said to me, "I'll cover the entrance to the tower. You make sure they don't get to the entrance! Oh and don't you dare help him!"

He looked away, but then we hear a bang out side. We run to were it came from, and it was the Ryoka, who have split up into four directions. Renji just stuck to the plan and heads to the entrance. So I began to flash step to one of the areas that they split to. When I got closer to the area, Gin stops me in my tracks.

"Mint, stay low as possible to make everything go according to plan"

"But, what about the other plan?"

"Aizen-sama, said that you should still to follow it. Oh and when the time comes, get to the tower"

"Yes"

He took of, so I did the same as well. When I get there, I see some of my squad running around the area, were one of the Ryoka landed, but the reatsu was hard to find. So I left them to finish the work here, and headed to the next location. When I see a black cat run past me, I look back but it was gone, when I looked back.

"That was weird. I thought I saw a cat… Nah, it must be me." I continue to head to the other location, when I find Ikkaku and Yumichica. I jump down from the top of the building to run with them.

They noticed me and Ikkaku said, "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing as what your doing"

"This Ryoka is going to be for the 11th squad, not yours. Now get lost!"

"Not until I know who it is"

"Why?"

"…" I continue to run with out saying it, but they kept bothering me for the answer. When we get there, we find two guys in a whole. I jump on top of the building to check who it was. Then the cloud of dust clears, and the first thing I see was the top of someone's head with orange hair. It was Ichigo, but he had a different type if sword. I sat down to wait how long it would take him until he notices me.

"Look Yumichica, I seems as we found our self the Ryoka"

**English Lyrics to luck dance:**

How is lucky,

I am lucky

None so lucky, but me~

That right I said me~

Lucky, Lucky, Lucky

Lucky, Lucky, Lucky

Lucky, Lucky, Lucky

Lucky, lucky, lucky me~

**End of song and dance.**

There was a silence when Ikkaku finished his dance, but he yelled out, "What the hell are you doing! Here dancing my lucky dance, waiting for you bastards to crawl out of there! What are you bastards still standing there looking STUPIDFIED FOR?"

"Ikkaku I think I can speak for everyone when I say, you're the one who made them look like that," said as I jump down from the building.

"Mint stay out of it," said Ikkaku.

"I'm just saying. Oh and you can have these Ryokas"

"Wait…" said ichigo but stopped when I looked back mad.

"Oh you most be Ichigo from the real world"

"You know him," said Ikkaku and Yumichica.

"I meet him when I went to get Rukia with my captain. Well then I'm off"

I left, knowing Ichigo would be mad, but he deserves it for no following what I told him before coming back. But in the end he and everyone can stop what will happen when the time comes, and Ichigo can't save me from it. Aizen-sama is way to strong for him. I went to see how Renji was doing, but nothing was going on.

"Renji!"

"…Mint? What are you doing here?"

"I brought you some thing to eat and to drink as well…You've been here for hours"

"Thanks, oh how's everything under you end?"

"Well every Ryoka is fighting other shinigami, but I haven't see anyone get away"

"Good"

"Um, Renji? Why don't you rest and I'll take over the area?"

"No, I'm fine you just make sure to not let any one get close to the entrance." I nodded and flashed stepped out of their.

By the time it was almost sunset, I sense Ichigo's reatsu close to Renji, when I sense their reatsu began to collide with each other. I begin to flash step to the entrance, where Renji was. But by the time I get there I see Ichigo standing their, with Renji beginning to fall. I run to him in time to catch him, before he hit the floor, and then Ichigo also collapses next to me.

"Ichigo-niisan!"

"Ichigo!" Two other voices yelled out to him.

"I looked up to them and said, "I'll let you of the hook for now, but only because Ichigo-niisan is badly injured…Now go!"

Hey flee, but I stay there, holding Renji in my arms. Lieutenant Kira and three other of his men came running. They stop when they saw Renji in my arms, bleeding.

"Lieutenant Kira. I found barely got here and found him lay in her until I see you four coming"

"Mint, let us carry him"

"Yes sir. I'll inform my captain about this"

We nodded to each other and we split up to different places. When I get to the office of Captain Kuchiki, I find him doing some last minute paper work.

"Captain, Renji got injured by the Ryoka, sir"

When he heard that he got furious about is, and left the room. I follow him to the area where Renji was placed to rest. When He takes a look at him, he looks serious. I came late before to hear the first thing they were talking about.

"No…Renji will be arrested"

**Their you go. I'm not very proud of it, but at least I did my best to finish it. I really hope you guys liked it. Well Their will be two more part to the rescue, so will see what happens later (I know you will all like it after words). Well, thanks for reading, and for the reviews so far. Thank for the favs, and alerts. Review!**

**Love Karin-chan.**


	17. There arrival for the rescue Part 3

**Hey everyone, This is the third part to the big battle. I hope you all like this chapter. Oh, and there is something I need to tell you in the end so please read it when you finish it. Well enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: They come to the Rescue Part 3**

"No…Renji will be arrested"

"Captain you can't…" Momo began but I hold her back from saying another word.

"Yes sir, Kira and I will take him," I said as he left the room. "Momo, I know this is unreasonable but his a captain, you most not talk back to them. Let go Kira!" I said as Kira and I take Renji to his cell.

I stayed with him until Kira came with a medic, so I left to talk to Captain Kuchiki. I didn't rush to it, but even so I still felt bad, for many things. As I walked back, I notice walking towards me. He looks up from some papers in his hands, and looks at me.

"Mint, this is a coincident. Oh Mint I need you to stay cool, from the event that will happen tomorrow. It'll be just an illusion. Well Good night"

"Yes Aizen-sama, good night"

After that I continued to walk until I was out of his sight to us flash step. I ended at my barracks, and headed to the Captains office. I knocked at the door, and walk in when he answered.

"Mint, there's some thing I want you to do"

"What is it, Captain?"

"I need you to be my lieutenant for a while"

"What about Renji sir?"

"Mint! Will you do it?"

"Uh…Yes sir"

"Good"

"Good Night sir"

"Night"

I walked to my room, _I can't be the lieutenant, I don't know what do,_ I thought. When I entered my room I found Toshiro and Rangiku.

"Uh… what are you doing here in my room?"

"What? We can visit a friend?" said Rangiku a bight mad.

"No… I mean, why did you enter my room without my approval?"

"Sorry about that but we have to talk" Toshiro said.

"Sure," I said as I sat down, "What is it?"

"You have to watch out for Gin, he's up to some thing"

"What do you mean, Toshiro-kun"

"I don't know the details, but don't call me Toshiro, I'm a captain now"

"Oh… sorry. Rangiku, I need your help"

"Yes what is it?"

"I'll let you two to talk" Toshiro said as he walked out the room.

"Captain Kuchiki asked me to be his lieutenant while Renji is the cell"

"What Renji was arrested?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do, help"

"Well I'll tell you what. Come to the lieutenant's meeting room, tomorrow"

"Okay"

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, good night" I said as she walked out my room and closing the door behind her.

I changed and went strait to bed. I was lost in thought but I was able to sleep quickly. The next morning, Fuzeihime wake me up, early. So got up and walked to the meeting room. I walked fast even thought the meeting was going to start in am hour. When I get there, I found Lieutenant Rangiku, Kira, Namu, and Hisagi. I bowed to then knowing that they were still superior then me.

"Hey Mint, you came!" Rangiku said running towards me.

She hugged me tightly and almost choked me to death, but before she was able to I breathed out, "Chocking, can't breathe." She let go and apologizes, when we heard some one screaming out side.

"Who was that?" Hisagi asked.

"That sounded like Momo!" Kira said, before we began to run towards the sound.

When arrive, Kira runs to her and asks, "What is I Momo?"

There was no answer, but I looked up at the building she was staring at and found Aizen-sama up there stabbed against the building.

"Captain Aizen was killed!" I yelled out.

They looked up and a voice was heard behind us, "Well isn't that a sad view?" The voice was Gin, but Momo got mad and went strait towards him to attack him. She was Stopped by Kira, and every thing went wrong after that. Momo and Kira began to fight until Toshiro came and broke the fight.

"Momo, what are you doing? You fight at suck time like this? The first thing you should of done was take Aizen down from there," Toshiro said to her, "Arrest them."

Everyone but me took them to the cell. I stayed and walked towards Toshiro, and said, "Captain, I'll bring the body down."

He nodded and left. I looked over to Gin, "So this was what he meant. So do we bring it down?"

"Yes, because it's still someone who dead"

"Well are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine, but give this to Momo later"

"Right"

"Oh… Mint we will not have contact from now on but just be ready"

"Yes, I'll be ready"

After getting to the body down, I went to the cell where Momo was placed. I found Rangiku talking to her at the time, so I walked in.

"Who are Momo?"

"I'm fine Mint"

"I jus came to give you this letter found in Captain Aizen's Robe, and it's addressed to you. If It wasn't me getting the body down you wouldn't be here"

"Thanks Mint"

"Well good-bye." I walked out the room.

The next day, We continued the meeting, but later, we found many of our Ryoka, and placed them under arrest, but the most shocking was, that Captain Zerachi was bighted by ichigo! I headed to the room Renji was placed to visit him and check if he was alright, but he was gone. I ran to Captain Kuchiki's office and announced that he left. He also told me that he found who's left from the Ryoka group.

He told me that it was that boy saw in the real world and an old captain from hundred years ago. The next day Momo and Kira escaped during the night. But they found out that Momo let her self out, but Kira was helped out, but who?

**You all know the rest, but I hope you all liked it. Well to the news is that, I will be having a new story up very soon, but this means that it will take longer to up load this story. I decided to place the story, after the big battle, and it will be an Inuyasha fanfic. Well thanks for the readers so far, but you really hope you review, because I haven't gotten many reviews.**

**Love Karin-chan.**


	18. There arrival for the rescue Part 4

**Mint: This chapter will answer all the questions, right Karin-chan!**

**Me: That's right, and this will be the most shocking of hem all, well I don't know for sure.**

**Mint: Well we should get going onto the story, and find what will happen to me.**

**Me: Okay, but first I haven't been saying this so I'll say it now. Tite Kubo owns the all characters, and some of the lines and actions, but I do own Mint, Kaito, and the story plot that I have planed for Mint's second life.**

**Chapter 18: They come to the rescue Part 4**

Today was the day of the execution, but also the day of when Aizen's plan will take affect. Kira was found and taken back to his cell, and Momo was placed in a new cell but under medical care from the wound she got in the stomach. With Renji still missing, Captain Kuchiki told me to attend the execution. So I did along with him, but their was not that many people that attend it.

The only ones to attend, was the Captains and Lieutenants of squads 2, 4, 8, and of course the head captain with his lieutenant. Everyone was silence but they would brake into a small conversation. As I see Rukia standing their, I felt some tears in my eyes, but I kept them back so I wouldn't cause any shame to my Captain.

"Release the Sokyoku," said the head captain.

Everyone went quite. The only thing you could hear was the Sokyoku, breaking out of the seal. As soon as it was released, Rukia began to go up to the top. The Sokyoku went up in flames and with in the flame it made a figure that looked like a bird. When the Sokyoku went for the kill, it was stopped by something. When I recognized the reatsu, it was ichigo-niisan.

When it was stopped it backed up and to attach ichigo. Later it was tied down by Captain Ukitake, and then Captain Kyōraku helped. Together they destroyed the Sokyoku, then ichigo destroyed the cross of Sokyoku. Renji came running and attacked some of the shinigami that blocked his way. Then stupid ichigo flanged her down to Renji, almost killing them both.

I see Ichigo get down from the broken Sokyoku and as he got down I ran to him. Not to attack him, but to run to him and give him a hug.

"Ichigo-niisan!" I said as I ran to him and hugged him. "Renji, Rukia, get going we'll handle things here." I said while we let go from our hug.

As they ran of the other lieutenants came charging towards us. "Run against the wind, Fuzeihime!" I yelled out my shinkai.

As I was going to attack them Ichigo pulls me back and said, "Mint, you go and protect Rukia. I'll hand things here." I nodded and ran towards Renji's reatsu.

When I was able to reach them, I found them fighting. We talked along the way about why Ichigo was going all of this to save her. She calmed down enough to run silently. Until, Captain Tosen stopped us in our tracks.

"What's wrong Captain, we have to get though," said Renji.

Captain Tosen said nothing and then he took us back to the Sokyoku. Then Captain Aizen came along, asking us to leave Rukia where we stand, but Renji refused to let go of her. Then attacked Renji, but he was able to block it by injuring his arm. Renji then used his shinkai, but Aizen was able to stop it with his bare hand. Then Renji's shinkai broke, so I used my bankai.

My bankai, was a pure light blue, it almost looked white. With a decoration of wind blowing and it had white string on the bottom of the fan. My outfit also changed. It was a Kimono, cut to seem like a mini skirt the, and had the same color as my fan, and decoration. When I was about to attack him Ichigo came to stop the blow.

"Hey guys. At fist I Thought Rukia was too heavy for you Renji. But I guess I was wrong. Mint, with a bankai, Imagine that," Ichigo said.

As they continue to fight I see Rukia Suffocating in Renji's arms. He let go of her and they make a plan, to attack together, but Ichigo told me to stay by Rukia's side, so I did.

"Ready. Zabimaru, ikkasecul!" Renji yelled out.

As he said that the broken pieces of Zabimaru, began to glow and rose up in the air. As Aizen was distracted, Ichigo charged for the blow. As he came close to Aizen, Ichigo's sword gets stopped by Aizen's finger, and when he bends his finger Ichigo got a blow to his stomach. Then Aizen attacked Renji as well.

As Aizen walks towards me and Rukia, I moved aside from in front of Rukia, and bowed to Aizen. Then he said, "Why don't you stand up Rukia? Ah, I see. My reatsu is to strong that made you numb. And Mint, I see you go my letter."

"Yes Aizen-sama"

Ichigo then begins to move form were he lay. We looked at him, and so Aizen tells him every thing. About him know they would arrive, were they will land, how they would enter, and that he would even be powerful then the captains. He even told us that the object he was looking for was Hyogiaku and it was found inside Rukia's body, and why.

Then as we walked close and I, along his side, Captain Sagi attacked Aizen. As he attacked us, he yelled out, "Aizen!"

They began to argue, Captain Sagi calls out for his bankai, but before it was able to activate, Aizen used Hado number 90, Kurohitsugi. With hat Captain Sagi, was defeated. As Aizen continue to explain things, Aizen then get a small object from his kimono, and the activates it. When he does his arm then turns green, and then he stabs his arm to Rukia's chest.

As he takes out his hand from with in Rukia, he finds the Hyogiaku. Then as he has his hands on it, he orders Gin to kill her. But instead of hitting a blow to Rukia, Captain Kuchiki receives it. Then Rukia yells out, "Niisan! Why did you save me?"

After that Gin returns his Zanpakuto to normal, the other come to rescue everyone. But Aizen grows mad, so he goes in for the blow, but was stopped by Yoruichi, and Soi Fon. I stand their mad, from all Aizen has done to every one, but hiding my face behind my Zanpakuto. As every one else began to arrive Gin, Tosen and I were being captured.

"This id the end Aizen, you have nowhere to go," Yoruichi said.

"Heh, I'm sorry to do this but…" Aizen answered.

"Soi Fon, stand back"

As they stood back a ray of light shined from the sky, and landed on Aizen. Then we notices that Gilleons began to come out, and so with that Aizen, Tosen, Gin, and I where taken by the light. By that time, I broke down and began to cry. Then I sent a message to Ichigo telepathically, _"I'm sorry, niisan, but I was threatened to help Aizen. Now there is no way you would be able to help me escape from this. So this is good bye for now."_ And with that, we were gone.

**ME: AHHHHHHH! That took longer then I thought it would, but it's finished, and now It will still take long but I know it won't take so long.**

**Mint: Still you will need to catch up in your research now.**

**Me: that's true, but I know it still won't take long, but I hope you liked it. Hope to see many of you shocked reviews. Thank you.**

**Mint: Yes, thanks for the support and see you next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Hello readers, I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews. I was not surprised about your response in the chapter.**

**Mint: That's right, but I still thanks for your reviews.**

**Me: Well me second story is up, and it's called _Along Inuyasha's Side Once Again._ I hope to see some of you reading my new story.**

**Mint: Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

**Me: Right, enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Little white box; Your new power!**

**_Ichigo_**

As I saw Mint leave, I felt as if I let her died once more. As she left I saw that she dropped to the floor and heard her. She said in a scared and shaky voice, "_I'm sorry, niisan, but I was threatened to help Aizen. Now there is no way you would be able to help me escape from this. So this is good bye for now."_

After that I fainted from lose of blood, but I will save her, even if it costs me my life. When I woke up I found Orihime healing me, she smiled and removed the orange barrier around me. As I get up from the floor, I heard other shinigami taking about Mint.

"To think Mint was a traitor. She doesn't look she would ever do that, but I guess she hid her true self from us," said voice.

"Your right, but there's nothing that we can do," said another.

The voices kept talk in about her, and every single one felt like a stab to my heart. I walked away from the group of people, but was stopped by the gang. "Ichigo, Mint isn't the type to betray us," said Rukia. As I kept hearing what they said, I looked down to my feet, until I looked up at the head captain in anger.

"Mint is a traitor, and she would not be for given for this, nether would Aizen, Gin, and Tosen."

"You wrong," I began with an anger about to get out, "My sister would never do this!"

"That's right I knew Mint, enough that we told each other our secrets," said Rukia.

Hitsugaya walked towards us and began to talk, "Their right, Mint might have been threatened by Aizen. She would never do this."

"I know for a fact that she was threatened"

"How I know that you saying that to protect your sister"

"Listen old man, I know she was threatened because she told me. Not physically but mentally. She sounded scared, as she told me"

Every one looked at me as if I was crazy. So I walked away with anger, when I fell a warm kind hand that held me back. It was Orihime, she looked concerned about me. But the she said kindly, "Ichigo, every thing will end up ok. I know it will." When I looked at her strait in the eyes, I couldn't help but wanting to cry in her arms, but I held my tiers from falling.

"I know Orihime, and I will save her from Aizen. You just watch"

"Yeah and I'll be here to help you"

"No…" said Rukia as she walked towards us and continued, "We're all going to help you get her back."

She smiled at me, and so I smiled back to her. I nodded to them as they walked towards. But soon after Head Captain Yamamoto can along. "Ichigo, may I speech to you alone?"

As I nodded to him and followed him, he continued, "Ichigo, we searched your sister's room, and this was we found as we entered the room." As he handed me that a small white box, with an orange bow on it. "I wouldn't allow this but it's addressed to you, from your sister."

I pulled on the bow to untie it, and opened that box slowly. I found a note inside and it read, '_Ichigo, if you're the one reading this, I want you to hold on to this, until or if I ever come back to you. But I didn't want to betray everyone, but Aizen threatened to kill me if I told any one or didn't agree in helping him. This happened a week after I was recruited to be third sit of squad 6. So I choice to live only to see you, and I did. There's someone out there that knows about this, but I can't tell you how it is. I can only tell you that it will become a great ally for you.'_

I moved the letter aside and found the necklace that said, '_Kurosaki.' _As I fold the note up the note, and close the box, I said to him, "You can keep the letter, as proof that she was forced to betray us, but I'll keep the box, for when she's back to me." I gave him the note and walked back to my friends, placing the box inside my Kimono.

**Mint**

When we arrive in Heco Mundo, there was nothing but miles of sand. The Aizen looked towards me and said, "Mint now that were finally here, we will need to find recrouts, and a place to stay."

"But where do we start, Aizen-sama," I answered him.

"Let's start at the heart of Hueco Mundo, Las Noces"

As we arrived to the heart of Hueco Mundo, Aizen told me stay out of sight. When they came out they told me to follow him to give me some thing. When we arrived to an area close to the Las Noces, he took out the Hyogiaku.

"Mint, I'll give power that will help you get through this war, but you're going to be named Regret, but when were alone we will call you from your real name," said Aizen.

When he used the Hyogiaku on me, I ended up looking different. I had a half mask on, that covered half of my right upper part of the face. It was a mask that looked cat like. I had one white line under each of my eyes, and I now have a hole located in the center of my body.

"From now on you're and Arrancar, and your release form will be a Cheetah," said Aizen, and from that we continued to look for recruits. And soon enough we found everyone that Aizen wanted. Now we have to wait and get them stronger for the fight.

**Me: I know it was short but it was meant to be short.**

**Mint: Now that I'm and Arrancar, I fell as if I have another side that I never knew about.**

**Me: Well that maybe your imagination, but I hope you like it, and now their will be a lot of things that will be shown in the story.**

**Mint: Well thanks and review.**


	20. Work under him?

**Me: You know what Mint?**

**Mint: What is it Karin-kun?**

**Me: Fuzeihime might not come out and talk to you.**

**Mint: What!**

**Me: Well now that you're an Arrancar, and all.**

**Mint: No! Fuzeihime!**

**Me: Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: Meeting my group, I like you!**

It's been a month since we came to Hueco Mundo, so it should be August. Aizen finally finished with the setting of the Espadas, so today he was going to place me in one of them so I would seem to be a lower rank then them. Aizen gave me the pair of clothes that I was told to wear. Even though many of the clothes were very show able, mine wasn't that showy.

The under layer considered of a tube top, and miniskirt but underneath it was black leggings that reached down to the bottom of my knee. Then on top of me tube top was half sleeved top that only button down in the middle of my stomach. The top came down to the bottom of my skirt, and my shoed were a pair of small heeled shoes.

When I head to Aizen's chamber, I tried to not make eye contact with any one, because of Aizen's orders. When I entered his chamber, he was sitting next were he hid the Hyogiaku, but he was facing his back to the door. I bowed to him, to show my loyalty to him.

"Did you call for me, Aizen-sama?"

"Yes. I called you to tell you how you will be working under him as well"

"Does that mean I will need to pretend I don't follow orders from you but also follow his?"

"Yes. You will still follow my orders secretly, but still follow his. Now, you will work under Grimmjow Jagerquez. Go on and go see him, he will be expecting you in his chamber"

I nodded and left the room. I walked quietly throw the halls, and quickly found the chamber. I knock the door, and heard a deep voice in the other side of the door say to enter. So I walked into the chamber, and found him lying in the floor. He looked up to see me, and I notice him quickly sit up.

"You most be the new recruit that Aizen told me about right?"

"Yes, my name is Regret, at you service"

"Don't be formal, around me. It makes me twitch. Any ways my name is Grimmjow"

"Grimmjow, you seem to be blu…"

Before I was able to finish me sentence, I see him turn around. '_Is he falling for me?'_ I thought, as I felt a blush crawl in my face as well, by the thought of him liking me. I turn my head a bite, so my red face wouldn't show. As we stood their, saying anything, he turns and broke the silence.

"Uh… sorry about that, you just… I mean you're… Ugh, I can't do this! I like you okay, ever since I've seen you in the halls!"

I turn and look at him and see his face red as a tomato. "Umm… y-you do?"

"Yeah, sorry about the sudden feelings about you, I get it you don't think the same for me"

"No, I actually like you to, even thought I try not to do eye contact with any one, my eyes still followed you. I didn't know why, but…"

I was cut off again, but not by him looking away. It was because of his sudden action, which cut me off. He pulled me in to a kiss. It was so sudden but, I also allowed him to, instead of push off from him. I held to his neck as he held me by my waist. I can't believe were kissing and we just met.

After we stopped kissing, he looked at me. We both had a huge blush in our faces, but it wasn't a bad feeling like the first time I blushed at him. We hugged each other for a moment longer, and then he kissed my forehead.

"Let's keep this a secret from the others"

"Yeah"

The next day, I went to his chamber but he was in a meeting with the other Espadas. So I decided to wait for him to return. When he did he had an angry expression in hid face, even when he saw me. He just pulled me up from the sofa in him room, and took out side his room.

"Where are we going, Grimmjow," I said as he pulled me along with me, through the halls.

"Just be quite, and follow me"

As we walked through the halls, he griped to my hand so gently as if he wasn't mad at all, but faking it. When we arrived outside, he let go of me wrist and turned to me. I saw smile in his face, but I was confused why that was.

"Regret, lets battle a bight. So we can see our strengths and weaknesses, we have"

"All right but don't think I'll go easy on ya"

"I'll take that chance"

"Ok, let go"

We fought, but we always matched the same attach force, but I felt his attached weak. But I noticed some thing, while we fought. Like something, or someone wanted to come out of me, as if they wanted to control my body. That when I hear a voice in my head.

"_Mint, I know your holding back. You have more potential then that!" said the voice, but it wasn't Fuzei. The voice was different, it sounded evil, like it wanted to kill._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm the real Regret that Aizen wants you to be, and the part that your heart is trying to hid"_

_"Then what are you"_

_"I'm the inner hollow that was found inside of you. But I was released, thanks to Aizen"_

After that comment, everything went blank. I quickly entered within my inner world, but it was different. When I walked through, I found some on that liked like me kneeling, but it was white.

"I see you came in here quickly"

"So you're suppose to be my inner hollow?"

"Yes"

"What do you want with me?"

"Want to roam free from this place"

"No I don't want you to hurt any people out side"

"You mean Grimmjow? Don't worry I won't hurt him"

"Why?"

"Because I also like him"

**Me: *Shocked* No way I never thought I would come with this, but the Grimmjow thing… I when to fast.**

**Mint: Not really, but I have a inner hollow.**

**Regret: Hg… You seem so calm now, then in the story.**

**Mint: That because, I was shocked!**

**Mint/Regret: *Argue***

**Me: Okay? Well I hope you liked it. Please review!**

**Everyone: Thanks!**


	21. The other me

**Me: Hello to all my readers, I'm getting more favorites, but not that many reviews. It makes me sad to know that, but I will continue to write this story, so that one day I will.**

**Mint: What's your plan?**

**Me: Now that's a secret.**

**Regret: Now that's how I like it, when you give your readers something to think about in the future of the story.**

**Me: Yup, not even you two know what will happen in the future.**

**Mint: *tries to us Fuzeihime***

**Me: Mint, don't us Fuzei in this. Anyway I hop you all like this chapter.**

**Mint/Regret: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: The other me.**

"I'm going outside of this world and as for you… You will stay here and see me enjoy my freedom," said Regret.

"No, you can't do this!"

"I will, and I'm going now, good bye!"

**Regret**

As I woke up, and found that I was in Grimmjow's room. When I sit up, from the couch, I see him sleeping next to the couch on the floor. I felt warmth spread across my face, '_so this is what it feels to blush… It feels, weird, but nice at the same time,' _I thought. Then Grimmjow woke up. He looked at me with sleepy eyes at first, and then he got up and hugged me.

"Regret! You're all right. I thought that I stroke you, but you only fainted"

"I'm all right, I need to rest that's all," I said frustrated.

"Are you okay, you don't sound like your self, Regret?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to my room!" I said but almost yelling at him.

I walked out the door, and head to Aizen's room. When I entered his chamber, he looked at me, but then realized that it wasn't the real Regret. He got up from his sit and began to examine, me closer.

"So you came out from her inner world"

"Yes, and I'm free to wonder around"

"Good, I'm happy you're free. But you're not ready to sneak around just yet"

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to come to the meeting room, but make sure nobody sees you"

"Understood Aizen-sama"

I left the room, and when towards the meeting room, and found a perfect place to hid during the meeting. Then I heard voices coming closer. So I took my position and hid in the shadows, and hid my reatsu as well. I see Espadas coming in and taking their places in the room. After every one was settled in Aizen came in the room along with Tosen and Gin. Before he meeting really began they all received tea.

"Now, we are getting closer to the winter war, but we need to check on the shinigami, to show them a taste of your power"

"Do you mean that we are going to go to the world of the living?" said Silaparo.

"Yes, but not everyone will, get to go. I'm going to send Ulquiora to see if their ready for the war, that concludes the meeting"

Every nodded and left the room. When there wasn't anybody there, I came out from the shadows. I walked out of the meeting room, and headed to my room. When I get their I find Grimmjow sitting by the door, with a sad look in his face.

"Grimmjow, what are you…"

* * *

**Mint**

I have to get out of here, now. I need to get out of here, before Regret does anything bad. I felt a breeze behind me. I turned my head to find Fuzeihime was standing there with a worried look in her eye.

"Mint-sama?"

"Fuzei, you need to help me out of here!"

"I can't help you. Only you can help your self out, but you need to summon me and not you release"

"Okay, here goes nothing… Run against the wind, Fuzeihime, Bankai!"

With a flash of wind, I summoned my bankai. I moved my fan and a small breeze was cast, and the flowers came back to life, and I released my reatsu, and then I found myself back. I look at Grimmjow and see him that he was holding my in his arms.

"Grimmjow, what…?"

"First you need to get back to your room before anyone sees you in that outfit"

We entered my room, and I returned Fuzeihime back. When the clothes of my bankai are gone, my hole and Arrancar clothes came back. I turned to Grimmjow and knew that I needed to explain everything.

"I can explain. You see I'm actually a shinigami, like Aizen, but he used me as his tool and made me in to an Arrancar. With that I mad an inner hollow, and my name isn't Regret, but Mint"

"its okay Regret… I mean Mint. I still love you, but I promise you I will keep anyone from knowing this, and I will protect you… So the regret that was with me, was your hollow? I knew she sounded different"

'How did you know, by the voice?"

"Well not the voice, but the tone in her voice. Regret's is devilish and evil, when yours, sweet, Kind, and loving"

'Thanks Grimm"

"Yeah"

We hugged after that. He left the room right after but I pulled him back, to my room. When I knew he was in and no one saw him, I kissed him. The kiss turned to passionate one. He was licking my mouth so I opened my mouth, for him to enter. As we explored each of our mouths, we began to lose air. We pulled a way to breath, and then we began to blush into each others arms.

"I love you, Mint"

"I love you too"

"Promise me well always be together"

"Promise"

I smiled to him and we gazed into each others eyes. The he said, "You know I was never wanted to become evil, but something made me. Then Aizen found me and tricked me into joining him. If we get through this, let's not be evil as Aizen wants us to be."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, as long as we're together, always."

**Me: *AWW* that was adorable.**

**Mint: *Blush***

**Regret: Well I was suppressed she was able to get out.**

**Mint: yeah with Fuzeihime.**

**Me: Man the time is almost here for Ichigo to meet up with Mint again. *Heh***

**Mint: Well thank to all the readers that are following my adventure through the story. I hope to hear about your reviews.**

**Regret: Yes because, we have a little amount of them.**

**Me: *Sob* I would love to hear what you all have to say about my story. Well I can't force you into writing reviews. Well thanks and I hope you enjoyed it. Review! *On my knees* Pleas review!**

**Note: I know about messing up in a name, and it's okay if you still note that to me.**


	22. undercover

**Me: *sob***

**Mint: What's wrong Karin-kun?**

**Me: I'm sad because I got a mean review, but that won't stop me. You hear me anonymous named loser. (Literally)**

**Regret: Want me to kill him?**

**Me: No! Regret we don't kill readers!**

**Mint: Any way enjoy the story, and please review in the end!**

**Me: A little third person today!**

**Chapter 22: Under cover**

Mint began to walk towards Aizen's room, but she stopped when she heard Regret talking to her in her head.

"Mint, let me out…or Aizen will do some thing to you"

"Like what, Regret?"

"I don't know… just let me talk to him"

"Fine, but then you go strait back to my inner world after words"

By the time they got to Aizen's room, Regret barged in the room. Aizen turned around and saw Regret, and then a smile came to his face. Regret sat down in a near by chair, as Aizen walked toward her. After he came close enough he spoke.

"Regret, I need you to head to the real world, but don't get caught by Ulquiora and Yammy, nor anyone else"

"Why do you what me to go along?"

"To just keep an eye on the some things that will be a problem when the war begins, oh take this as well. I'll help you not be recognized by anyone, if they see you"

"A scarf…? Very well Aizen. Is that all you need me to do?"

"Yes now get going"

She left the room, leaving Aizen to continue what he was doing. When Regret reached a distance, she let Mint out. Then Mint began to head to the real world, but before that she took the scarf and raped it around her neck and her bottom half of her face, leaving her eyes show able.

When she arrived to the real world, she found her self on top of a building. So she used flash step towards to the location that they were going to arrive at. She found that it was in the park, so she hid her self in the trees, were she couldn't see the floor, or have anyone to see her. As soon as she was able to settle down in the place she was hiding at, there was crash in front of the trees she was hidden in.

The crash frightened many of the people in the area, many people murdered thing to others, and the rest where walking closer to the crater, hat was created by the other two Espadas. Then, they came out of the crater, but with people looking Yammy grow mad for them, some what looking at them, so he sucked the surrounding spiritual energy. He couldn't take Mint's, because of her powerful reatsu.

**Mint's POV**

When Yammy stopped sucking everyone's reatsu, Ulquiora began to some what yell at him for the stupid action he made. As if I thought everyone was dead, there was still someone that was still alive, but how? It was a young girl, about my age, wearing a karate outfit and had black hair. She began to lift her head up to see them, but soon enough there was someone to running towards the girl in the floor. Wait… I remember that girl… she was in soul society with ichigo. Then a tall person came along side with her, but then he got up, to my surprises, his arm changed.

He used a technique but it didn't leave a mark on Yammy, but that action rewarded him with a huge injury that made him fall to the ground. The orange headed girl ran to him, and placed an orange force field round him, and it began to heal him. I've never seen any technique like that before, but then she got up when Yammy was going to hurt her. But in a flash I saw Ichigo standing in front of the girl and stopped Yammy's hand from hitting the girl, with only the blade of his shinkai.

After he talked with the girl, she backed of and Ichigo released his bankai. Then he cut off Yammy's arm, making him fall to the ground aching in pain. Hen soon enough Yammy prepared to draw his Zanpakuto, but Ichigo began to hold his head.

"_I see his inner hollow wants out,"_ said Regret with in my head.

"_How do you know that?"_

"_That's how many people with inner hollow act before they what to take control. But he's trying to fight back with his inner hollow. He needs to win his inner hollow, so he can control it"_

_"Will that even be possible, I mean he looks like he's suffering?"_

_"That's the only way to control it"_

As soon as Yammy placed his Zanpakuto back, he hit Ichigo in his back. The girl came running to him, but she was hit and badly. Then ichigo began to get hit even more, but then he couldn't move anymore. Then I saw a mask appear but then disappeared quickly, then Yammy slammed him in the ground.

"_Did you see that Mint?"_

_"Yeah… was that him mask?"_

_"Yeah, and it means that it was coming out but pushed back in by him"_

As soon as Yammy was going to deliver the final blow, it was stopped by something. When the dust cleared off and two people, one was a man in a hat and clogs, he was also holding a Zanpakuto. The next one was a female, with dark shin, she wore her hair in a pony tail, and her hair was the exact length as mine. Who are this people?

The woman was strong, that she was able to give Yammy great damage to him. After Yammy hit the ground she walked to the girl to give her a pile, with Ulquiora stood their doing nothing to help. I should have known he wouldn't help, because he wasn't the helping type. Yammy began to get up and released his Cero. There was a huge explosion, but when the smoke cleared, there were all still a live. How?

They began to talk about, them being alive after the cero he released. But then the man should him but using his Zanpakuto, but Ulquiora stopped it with his bare hand. He hit Yammy in the stomach and began to walk back to open a door to Hueco Mundo. After they were gone, I continued to look at them helping the others. I released my reatsu a bite, and with a hit of wind, I left the park to the tower I was on when I came.

"_You released you reatsu!"_

_"_Yeah… what about it?"

"_You just gave them a hint of how was there!"_

_"_I really care, and besides I wanted them to know I was there"

I opened a door, and stepped though and with that, arrived to my room. I took my scarf of and tossed it to my sofa. I headed out the door to report in to Aizen. By me I mean Regret. When Regret entered the room she told him every thing we saw in the real world. He told her to leave and headed to my room. Then she released me and I walked to the sofa, and sat on it.

"Ichigo…"

**Me: I'm sorry about the long wait. I had a case of writes block, but I'm finished with it. I hope you like it, and I will try to write the next chapter sooner then this one.**

**Mint: Well that scarf was not letting me breath.**

**Me: But I might make you ware it again.**

**Regret: Stop whinnying about it.**

**Mint: Well you would to if you were the one wearing it.**

**Me: Well please review. Thank for reading.**


	23. Grimmjow's Plan Part 1

**No character talk but here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: Grimmjow's Plan**

As we waited for Ulquiora to come back to show us what he figured out. I was sitting on a rock, above Grimmjow's group.

"_You better give me y body back when we return to my room, you got that regret?"_ said Mint in my head.

"_Yeah what ever, Mint"_

Ulquiora comes in with Yammy not far behind. Yammy kneels down to Aizen, while Ulquiora continue to stand up.

"All right Ulquiora… Show us what you experienced, in the world of the living… All of it," Aizen told him.

"Yes, sir… Please… see for yourselves"

Ulquiora took his eye out and crushed it. The remaining pieces showed us what happened, but I didn't need to know what happened. Every one closed their eyes and began to see what happened. I continue to wait for then to finish, but then Aizen began to open his eyes.

"I see… So you decided he wasn't worth killing," Aizen said.

"Yes, sir. The orders were to kill anyone who might be an obstacle to us. And—," Ulquiora began but was cut of by Grimmjow.

"YOU'RE SOFT! If it was me, I'd have killed them with the first strike!"

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiora called out.

"What were you thinking when you've got permission to kill, YOU KILL!" Grimmjow yelled out.

Then on of Grimmjow's loyal follower came up and said, "I agree, He stood up too you. You should've killed him as a matter of course, worthy or not."

'_Such up' _I said inside my head, so he couldn't here me.

"And look at you Yammy you're a mess! Then you come back and tell us he wasn't worth killing? Looks to me, like you **couldn't** kill him!" Grimmjow yelled out.

"Grimmjow… Didn't you see what happened? The guy in the sandals and the dark skinned girl got me, not the kid," said Yammy in his deep rough voice.

"What are you, Stupid? I would've squashed them like bugs, too!" Grimmjow answered back.

"Oh, yeah?"

"That's enough," Ulquiora called out, will holding Yammy back, then continued, "Grimmjow… I don't think you understand. That boy is no us… yet."

"Huh?"

"Lord Aizen isn't worried about what his current abilities are. His growth rate is the problem. That boy has tremendous potential. Right now hiss powers are extremely unstable, but I sense hat if he doesn't self destruct, he might prove useful to us in the future. That's way I let him live."

"I still say you're soft! And what if you're wrong about him? What if his powers stabilize and we have to fight him? Then what?"

"Then I will deal with him… Do we still have a problem?"

"Very well, he's your responsibility Ulquiora. Do as you like with the boy," Aizen said to finish the meeting.

"Thank you, sir," Ulquiora said before everyone began to leave Aizen's presence.

I followed my group out, and then Grimmjow told us to follow him to an area. When we arrived to the area, he stopped and turned around to face us.

"I have a plan, and I if you all want to help out in my plan then, you will need to listen carefully," Grimmjow said with a grin in his face.

After that I followed Grimmjow to his room, while the others left to their separate chambers. When we entered the room, Regret left me out of my inner world. I sat next to him on the coach as he told me to come in.

"So you intend to kill the kid, or just see if what Ulquiora told you was correct?"

"Mint, you now that sometime's start to become angry and don't know what I'm doing… but I'm going to see if he is worth to kill, but I want you to be there to hold me back if I need too"

I nodded and placed my head on his shoulder, as he placed his head on top of mine. We stayed like that until we left to the real world. We waited for the others on top of a building. When they arrived I was standing behind him, as I let Regret out of the inner world so no one would remember me. I was also wearing the scarf Aizen told me to wear to hide my face.

"Is his Everyone?" Grimmjow asked as the stood there in mid air. Then nodded and Grimmjow continued, "Anybody see you?"

"Of course not, but I felt number of strong reatsu on the way here, contrary to Ulquiora report," said the loyal follower from earlier, named Shawlong.

"Hmp? Open your Presquisas! All the way!" ordered Grimmjow. As we opened our presquiasa, we felt a large number of them, and I felt Ichigo's first.

"Just as I thought, there are a bunch of them! They called for reinforcements from the soul society. This wouldn't have happen if he'd just killed him. Like I said, that idiot's soft! D-Roy… Shawlong… Edorad… Lifort… Nakim… Regret! Everybody ready? There's no holding back, if they have any reatsu at all… Kill them. Spare No one!"

After trying to locate the shinigamis Grimmjow yelled out, "Have we located all them? Well then, let's go, and don't let any of them escape!"

After a while, Grimmjow and I felt D-Roy's reatsu disappeared. We quickly came to who was the one to kill him. There we found two familiar faces, Rukia and my brother, Ichigo.

"What? D-Roy got himself killed already? Aw, well, guess I'll just have to kill you both myself! Arrancar No. 6… Grimmjow! It's nice to meet you, soul reaper!"

As Grimmjow headed down to the ground, I sat down on top of a house roof. Grimmjow landed on the ground, and the other's faces were growing worried. _'So that's Ichigo, your brother?' _I said to mint in my head. There was no response, so I took hat as a yes.

"So Which is it? Which one of you is stronger?" Grimmjow asked them.

"Ichigo, retreat!" yelled out Rukia, as she looked away from Grimmjow.

With that she was stabbed, for looking away by Grimmjow so he as he said, "Not you, just as I thought."

"Rukia!" yelled out Ichigo as he Charged to Grimmjow.

**That's all for Part 1, but the next chapter will conclude Grimmjow and Ichigo's battle. So I hope you liked it! Please Review my story, and thanks for reading my story. (All of the lines spoken in the chapter are from the manga, I don't own Bleach, Tide Kubo does, except for Mint and Regret's line, those are all mine.)**

**Karin-chan**


	24. Grimmjow's Plan Part 2

**No characters today sorry. After this chapter I may take time for me to write any future chapters, because of school, but I will find time to do them earlier. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it won't be focused on Ichigo and Grimmjow so muck. Well I hope you like this chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 24: Grimmjow's Plan, Part 2**

As Rukia fell to the floor, Ichigo and Grimmjow began to fight. They began to take the fight to the shy, so I decided to have some fun. I jumped down from the building and walked towards the fallen Rukia. I stood beside her, and she looks up to me with pain in her eyes. She found the strength to begin to talk, but then she recovered her voice.

"H-h-how are you?"

"Hmp, I wouldn't think you would have the strength to even speak to me"

"I asked you a question, how are you?"

"The name's Regret, and you shouldn't have ordered me!" I said as I picked her up by her neck.

I begin to chock her, but Mint began to cut in, "_What are you doing Regret, let her go! Don't hurt her!"_

"Stay out of it! You have no say in this, and she's already hurt as we speak. Why not relive her of her pain." I said as I tighten the grip on her.

_"I said no!"_ with that I came out to my body and let go of Rukia.

She lost conciseness, and I lifted her head. I saw Rukia out cold, and decided to leave her out of the way, and check on Ichigo. As I began to leave I remembered that her gigai was still their, so I walked towards her.

The gigai flicked in fear, but I came out and said, "Take her some were she would be safe, and she can recover. And if it's possible, don't tell her about this."

With that I left the area and headed to the battle Grimmjow was having with Ichigo. When I arrived I see ichigo being sent strait down to the ground and hard, just by Grimmjow's kick. When her heads down to Ichigo I follow him down to the place Ichigo landed. I see ichigo get up, and Grimmjow begins to walk faster towards Ichigo. He begins to punch Ichigo senseless, and ichigo couldn't do anything about it.

But then Ichigo regain himself and began to fight back. Ichigo hits Grimmjow in the chest and gives him a scar. But then I sensed Tosen's reatsu and came between Ichigo's next blow. I stopped his sword with my bare hand and looked at him with cold eyes.

"Grimmjow… Tosen is coming," I said as I looked back to him.

"What! Do you think I care?"

"You should Grimmjow," Tosen said when he arrived and released his reatsu.

They all flicked from the massive reatsu, but I pretended to be hurt by it. After that Tosen took Grimmjow and I along with the others back to Hueco Mundo. When we arrived in Hueco Mundo, Aizen was mad, from our move. With that Grimmjow was hurt for his actions, and I was forced to endure Aizen later.

After everyone left I was told to stay. I was nervous on what Aizen will do to me, but I needed to be strong. As soon as Aizen stood up from where he was sitting, Regret came out.

"Regret what do you think you were doing?"

"I was following your orders… to follow Grimmjow's orders, to hide my strength from the others, and I was following Grimmjow's orders to…"

"You dare talk back to me! I understand what you did by going with Grimmjow, but stopping Kurosaki's blade with your bare hand?"

"I understand, Aizen-sama, I wasn't thinking. I just thought that I should stop the fight for any further damage to Grimmjow"

"…You still be in the same squad, but you will follow Luppi's orders instead of Grimmjow's, understood?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama"

I left after that and was Regret re entered my inner world, when I arrived to my chamber. I found Grimmjow sitting on my couch. When he saw ne enter, he stood up and walked towards me, as I took of the scarf and dropped on top of one of my chairs.

"So what happened, and why did Aizen tell you to stay behind?"

"He was telling my new order, but now well need to follow Luppi's orders…"

"Don't say that name. Even thought I lost my number, Aizen thinks he can replace me with that. This should be a joke"

"Don't worry Grimmjow, we'll get through this and I know you will get back your position as No. 6"

With that He nodded and left my room, but before he left he gave me a kiss on my forehead. I walked to my bed and left myself to fall in my bed. But I began to remember Rukia and how hurt she was, when Grimmjow and Regret hurt her. I still had the look that she gave, the look of her being in pain, and the scared look that her gigai had as well.

"Rukia… I just hope you're all right"

**That's all the final part to Grimmjow's plan! I thought it would be a long chapter but sorry. I know it's short but it was all I could do in a short notice, so I hope you liked it. I understood you didn't like it, but please review. Thanks for reading, and please review you comments, so I could read them.**

**Karin-chan**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that it's been taking me so long to update this story, but I've been busy with school work, and my other personal business. I'll try to make it to all of you in a way, but please don't get mad with me, blame my school for a lot of homework, and our project launcher. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter because it will have some fluffiness with Grimmjow and Mint and this chapter will have a point of view from Rukia and Ichigo. I guess I can make it up to you guy with this chapter. So please enjoy and review in the end.**

**Chapter 25**

"Rukia… I just hope you're all right"

When I realized everything that has happened to Rukia I began to cry. I began to run out the door and tugged on Grimmjow's jacket when I caught up to him. As he turned around I took my hands of his jacket.

"Stay with me, just for tonight. I can't stand hurting my friends… Please"

He looked at me with a calm look that I've never seen before and nodded at my request. We walked back to my room in silence. When we entered my room we sat down in the couch and keep our silence, for a minute.

"Grimmjow… if we get out of this mess… I want to make sure we stay together, and that my friends will understand our situation, were in"

"I can promise you that we'll stay together, and we will still be together even if we die. So don't worry about anything"

"I know, but I feel bad for Rukia… I hurt her badly. I can't live with my self if I know I killed her"

"I guess she was your friend…"

"Yeah, she helped my out will I was in the soul society. We began really close like sisters"

I began to cry as I remembered every thing we us to do together. Grimmjow sat there feeling bad about him self, but then he held me close to him. I continued to cry in a low sob, as I had my face buried in his chest.

"It's going to be okay, Mint"

I didn't answer him, from all the sobs I began to let out. He continued to say things to comfort me, and after a while I stopped crying. I the crying made me fall asleep in his arms. When he notices I was asleep he carried me to my bed so we could sleep in each other's arms. Soon after he lay on the bed as he continued to hold me, he fell asleep as well.

As we sleep, I began to have a dream. But this was a message dream, to see if Ichigo would get it as well.

**Mint's Dreams**

"Ichigo! _Haha_ Ichigo!"

I appear in front of Ichigo in my four year old state. His face showed a smile on it, but it disappeared by a scream for help.

"Ichigo!"

I was kneeling as I stretched my hand towards him. I was in my Nine year old state, and I can see him begin to run towards me. He stops as soon another voice called out.

"I'm sorry Ichigo…"

He slowly turns to face the fifteen year old me. I turn around began to walk way from him. I can hear him running towards me again but I showed him what could happen in the future. I watched carefully as the images continue to show him the future. Then all my versions of my past self reappear in front of him again.

"Ichigo, you see… you need to save us before it's to late…"

We said together, and disappeared along the breeze.

**End of Dream**

I opened my eyes to see Grimmjow hugging me, but the dram made me cry again. As I continue to cry Grimmjow wakes up and sees me crying.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

I shock my head and buried my face in his chest, and he rooks me to sleep again as he began to struck my hair. I go back to sleep but I continued to cry until I had no strength to cry again.

**Rukia P.O.V.**

I can still remember the fight, but everything when blank when she let me go. But who was that girl… Wait was that Mint? If she was Mint, then that's why she let go of me, but why did she do it. I saw Ichigo walk past me to head to his room, so I followed him.

"Ichigo, can we talk?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk right know"

"But Ichigo it's important"

"What can be so important, than get those Arrancars out of the way?"

"It's about you sister," I said in a whisper.

When he heard me say that he turned back to face me, and told me to come in. I stood leaning by the closet, as he sat on his bed. There was a silence but then he began to speak.

"So what about Mint you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure but I thing she was with that Arrancar we faced"

"How do you know it was her?"

"When you were off fighting, I saw a woman jump off from a building, and walked towards me. She began to choke me but I remember her talking to her self, then she let go off me…"

"Wait Mint wouldn't choke anyone she knows"

"Yeah I know, but she let go of me, I saw her have a shocked face as if she realized what she just did, and right before I blacked out, I heard her as my gigai to get some where safe"

When I told him that he hanged his head for a moment, but then he looked up to me. He had a sad but concerned look in his face. Then he spoke out.

"Thanks for telling me that, but can you leave… I want to be alone right now"

I left the room without another word, and then I walked towards the living room.

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

"No… that could never be Mint… I know it…" I said out loud.

"…Um… thinking about this would get me any where. I just need to sleep on it"

I got under my covers and began to doze off, but I continued to think of her. Thinking of her made me doze into a dream, that I would of expected the least.

**Ichigo's Dream**

"Ichigo! _Haha _Ichigo!"

There stood a four year old Mint, standing in front of me. Her smile gave a warmth to my heart, it just got every worries I had out of my mind.

"Ichigo!"

Screamed out a nine year old Mint, kneeling on the right of me, but she was crying. Her face showed fear, and sadness, she stretched her hand towards me as if she was pleading for help. I began to ran towards her, but was stopped by another voice.

"I'm sorry Ichigo…"

There stood a fifteen year old Mint, looking frightened and sad. Her eyes hiding behind her bangs, and tears running down her face, and the she finally looks up to me, but turns around begins to walk away. I begin to run towards her, but then they all disappeared. Instead I saw a type of vision, of Mint and that Arrancar standing in front of me, with Aizen lying on the floor.

Then a new image came, that showed me and Mint getting ready to attach. As we headed towards each other, Mint stopped at mid air, and gets stabbed my sword. From that image came all the different aged Mints back, in front of me, all together.

"Ichigo, you see… you need to save us before it's to late…"

They said right before fading away by a light breeze.

**End of Dream**

"Mint!" I screamed out as I sat in my bed.

"_It was just a dream… but, Mint… was you trying to tell me to save you?" _I thought before everyone came running to my room.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" asked Yuzu in her calm but sleepy voice.

My dad stood behind them and said, "Did you have that dream again Ichigo?"

"No… it was a different one. Don't worry about me just go back to sleep, I'll be fine"

With that everyone left except for Rukia. Rukia closed the door behind hind her and walked towards me.

"Did you have a nightmare about Mint?"

"Yeah, but was a message as well… but I don't get what she wants"

"What happened?"

I Rukia sat next to me as I told her what happened in my dream. She thought about what my dream meant, and then it popped top her.

"Maybe she was telling you to safe her, because this maybe the last chance you could save her, because you couldn't save her the other times she was in trouble"

"Yeah… maybe"

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry again, for the long wait. I will try to update soon, but I would like to see more reviews the next time I update this story. Please review, and thanks for all my readers that continue to read my story.**

**Karin-chan**


	26. The arrival

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry again, for the long wait. I will try to update soon, but I would like to see more reviews the next time I update this story. Please review, and thanks for all my readers that continue to read my story.**

**Karin-chan**

**Karin: It saddens me to know that my second story, is going to over view this story, and it barely has 8 chapters**

**Mint: oh, Karin-chan, don't cry**

**Regrets: you can always quite this story**

**Mint: how could you say that, after she has gotten this far in the story?**

**Karin: its okay Mint, but I may end it soon, but if I get reviews then I'll continue it to the end.**

**Chapter 26: They arrive**

It's been a month since the last time I went to the real world. Now we have Orihime, and Aizen told me, that I'm going to go back under him. So I've been with Gin and Tosen as they kept watch in everyone. I also haven't talked to Grimmjow, but today Aizen is going to give me a new task to do.

"You called for me Aizen-sama?" I said as I walked in the room.

"Mint, I need you to be the rescue of fallen Espadas, but if one of them begins to fight each other, you are to kill them," he told me.

"Yes Aizen-sama, is that all?"

"Yes, but try to keep watch in every one, now leave"

I bowed and left the room, I walked through the halls, and I heard someone crying in on of the room. The room was Orihime's, and I was told not to enter with out my scarf, so I continue to walk. I walk into my room and grave my scarf and walk back to the room. I cracked the door and peeked inside, and found her alone.

"What's wrong with you?" I said rudely.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"That's not important, but why are you crying?"

"I miss my friends, and I bet they all think I'm a traitor now"

"Why are you doing here, Regret?" asked a voice from behind me.

"Ulquiora… I was just checking on her, that's all. Well I'll leave you to your job"

I said and walked out. I could relate to her pain, but I now Ichigo is going to safe her,and not me. I walked to my room, and went to sleep. The next morning Aizen told me to hind in the meeting room for the meeting today. So I took the safe spot as the last time.

"Everyone, we have intruders, and I need you all to pretend you don't know their here. But when they approach you then you are to kill them," Aizen said.

"Keh, I'm not going to sit here when I could kill them," Grimmjow said as he began to walk away.

"Grimmjow, sit back down," said Tosen.

"No! I'm going to kill them"

"Grimmjow please sit down," Aizen said as he released his reatsu.

I could see everyone weaken from his force, but this time I didn't. Grimmjow walked back to his seat and continued their meeting. When it was over I walked to Aizen's room.

"Do you want me to do anything, Aizen-sama?" I asked.

"No, but keep an eye on Grimmjow," he said, and I walked out the room.

I walked thought the hall, towards the video room. When I walked in the room I found Gin keeping watch in everyone. I closed the door behind me and stood there until Gin said something.

"What do you need, Mint?" he asked.

I give him a glare and said, "Is it something that you need to butt in Gin?"

"*Heh* You think that you can say that to me?"

"Yes I do, and I'm just here just like you are," I said as I sat down.

We ignore each other, as we stared at the screens in front of use. Sooner or later gin left me alone in the room so I would continue to have a look out. That's when I notice Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, a child, and four other people there as well. I was relived that Rukia was safe, but I was screaming inside my head , telling hem to leave at once.

"Why is there a child with them?" I said as I looked closer to the screen.

"Nel!" I said, when I recognized her hair.

_"Nel was gone, but why is she back here again… Why? She's not safe here with out her full powers. What is she doing… she's going towards Ichigo! At least she'll be safe with him_," I thought to myself.

I left the room and headed to Aizen's chamber, and when I got to his chamber I barged in. "Aizen's please allow me to be in one of the Arrancars units undercover!" I said to him.

"Why?" that was all he said.

"I'm tired of sitting back and looking at the same things every day. I need to fight!" I yelled.

"Very well, but you are not going to work under any one. You are going to look out for the fights and if any of our members are not following orders, you are to get rid of them"

"I'll take that," after I said that I left the room and headed to my room for my scarf.

After I got my scarf, I headed to one that was going to battle and Arrancar. That's when I felt Rukia's reatsu, and she was fighting the 9th Arrancar. When I go to the area that I felt the reatsu, I found that they were fighting inside.

"_No, she'll need to find a light source to defeat him_," I thought.

**I know it's short, but no one care anymore. So that's all for this chapter, and I'll be taking a brake from this story until I see at least 5 reviews. Until then I'll be trying to write more chapters. Please review, Thank you.**

**Love Karin-chan.**


	27. The Battle part 1

**Screw the reviews; I'm going to upload when I want to now. I don't care about any out the reviews so all of you that do send some thanks, and the ones that don't…well who care. Thanks to all of you that do read my story and I keep writing the story. Enjoy, I don't care.**

**Chapter 27: Battles**

"_I hope she'll be all right_," I thought.

After a while they began to fight. I could feel Rukia's reatsu, and the 9th Espada, but hen there was a bang and so I hid away from the building.

'Perfect, keep bring light to the room,' I thought again.

The fight soon stopped and when I entered the room I found Rukia on the floor. The 9th Espada was defeated by Rukia as well.

I left the room soon felt Renji's reatsu, a familiar reatsu, and Szayel Aporro's reatsu as well.

'I can't go to were Szayel Aporro, he'll tell Aizen'

'Are you afraid of Aizen?' Regret began to say.

'What if I am?'

'Heh, come on Mint, you're stronger then him! Don't let him scare you!'

I headed to Grimmjow's room quickly. When I got there, I knocked on his door, and he opened the door.

"Mint, what are…?" Grimmjow began.

I cut him of, by saying, "Let me in now!"

He said nothing else, and let me in. I sat down on the sofa, to talk to him.

"Grimmjow, I need your help"

"What do you need help in?"

"I need you to get to my brother, if you get stopped or hurt by another Espada, I'll kill them"

"Why do you want me to do this?"

"Because you're the only one that I can trust, and if we get through this, we can finally live with out any terror of fighting"

He nodded in agreement, and I told him the plan. After that I left the room and headed to my room. The only thing I could do now is, wait.

After a long wait, I began to feel many of the spiritual energy weakening, so that's when I felt it. Ichigo's reatsu was weak and was fighting Ulquiora. Then I flash stepped to Grimmjow to start the plan. We both began to run towards Orihime's room, and when we got there, she was being hurt by other disgraceful Arrancars. Grimmjow entered the room and began to hurt the girls that were hurting Orihime.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled at the girls.

"It's none of your business Regret," said Loly Aivirrne.

That's when Grimmjow began to hurt the others. I walked up to Orihime, and helped her up. She looked confused at first but then she remembered me.

"Thanks," was all she said in return.

After a while, Loly and Menoly were killed by Grimmjow. Grimmjow and I just watched as Orihime began to heal them up. I was surprised that she helped out the ones that hurt her badly. After that we took Orihime to Ichigo. When we got there, I heard a cry of child.

"Ichigo… Ichigo! Don't die, what about the girl you came to save!" the child yelled.

"Stop that screaming, or I'll kill you," Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow-sama and Regret-sama…?" she whispered, but enough for me to listen to it clearly.

"Now get to work," Grimmjow said while throwing Orihime to the floor.

I walked towards the child who was Nel, while Grimmjow just sat there waiting for Ichigo be healed. When I was standing next to Nel, I could feel her fear of my presence. I looked back to Orihime who was concentrating on healing Ichigo, and looked back to Nel.

"Long time no see Nel Tu. How are the other two?" I said quietly enough so she could only hear me.

"There fine, how about you?" she said back in a whisper as well.

I nodded to her, and then I flashed stepped to a broken pillar. I sat down on top of the pillar, as we waited. But then Ulquiora came looking for Orihime.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Getting my revenge for the scar he gave me," Grimmjow said back.

The conversation continued for a while, but then it came to an end, as they began to fight. The fight ended as soon Grimmjow placed that black cube inside Ulquiora's whole hole in his chest. With that Ulquiora disappeared in side the cube. I won't take him long enough for him to get out of there but it will be long enough for our plan to work, maybe.

Soon enough, Ichigo finally came back, I was so happy to see him alive. When I saw Grimmjow walk up to him, I flashed stepped to his side. We walked closely to him, and stopped right in front of his feet.

"Now I can have my revenge, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said.

"Wait you just wanted me to heal him, so you fight him," Orihime asked.

"Shut it, you have no right to talk" I said calmly.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Ichigo yelled.

"Regret, you stay out of it as well," Grimmjow said back to me.

I nodded and backed up a bight. Soon after that the fight was about to begin. I was sitting in the edge of a pillar outside, while Orihime and Nel stood behind me.

"Orihime place your barrier up for protections, for you and the others," Ichigo ordered.

"Don't need no protection, I have protected my self for to long to have someone to protect me," I said as I looked up to Ichigo, trying to give him a hint about me.

After that Ichigo left and the fight began.

**Here you have it; this chapter will end here until the next chapter. Well thanks for my readers. I would love for you reviews. Either way thanks for reading.**

**Karin-chan**


	28. Update Please Read

**Hello everyone. I would like to start by saying thanks to everyone that have been reading the story so far. Don't worry, I have been writing lately and after i'm done rewriting and editing the first chapters then I would be able to get the new chapters up. The chapters that I have edited are some what different. I have changed many things to the story that may change the direction of the plot. So if you want, feel free to go back and reread the chapters, just note that not all chapters are done editing. Once I'm done I will update again and tell you when the new chapter would be up. Now that I'm on vacation and will be a senior, I have more time in my hands so i would be able to update more this time around. Thanks for your time to read my story.**

**-KallenAKAMint**


End file.
